Renegade - Second Life (JLU x Warpers!)
by AlexCephon
Summary: When Nate (Nathan) Smith dies an unfair death, things change in a massive way. Changes are being made, and it's time to kick it into high gear! [Rated: M for safety. Swearing, Violence, and possible gore.] [Motherly Harley/Diana, Bitter Nate. OC x Supergirl x Galatea.] [Under Construction!] [Please Read & Review for more!] [Cover-art by LilacPhoenix on DeviantArt!]
1. Prologue - Pilot

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nathan and the names of his "foster parents", along with everything else up to the start of the ACTUAL story. Many references will be made. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah..._**

 ** _Warning: I wrote this story for fun, so sorry if you get triggered by OC being OP or an asshole. I wrote this without an actual purpose. OC will have abilities of other characters._**

* * *

 ** _Prologue - Pilot_**

A small 14-year-old boy sat on a large blue bean-bag chair as he watched the newest episode of DragonBall Super on Crunchyroll through his PS4. He was 5 feet tall, wearing a black hoodie with red lines on the arms, a red T-shirt with a Black Superman symbol on it under the hoodie, and greyish-black jeans with small scuff marks at the knees. His short, spiky brown hair moved a bit as the breeze came in through his bedroom's open window. On his face were some glasses with thin lenses and a thick black frame, which kept his hazel-colored eyes focused. If one looked hard enough, they would notice a small scar above his left eyebrow going about halfway in, but it looked quite faded.

This was the look of Nathan Smith. An average schoolboy with a goal of becoming a mechanic in his future. Plastered on his walls were posters for Motorbikes and what looked like sports cars. His black and red running shoes were at the side of his bed with his white sock stuffed inside, prepared for when he needs to go outside.

Nathan looked over at his door, a poster of a red Dodge Viper with silver rims and tinted windows greeted his eyes before he yanked his bedroom door open after finishing watching his TV show. "Ultra Instinct is kinda awesome. Reminds me of that whole Matrix bullet dodge scene. Did Toriyama rip it off?" he wondered out loud whilst he went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi, Karen! Hey, Barry! G'Mornin' to ya!" he greeted happily to his foster parents as he slid two crumpets into their toaster. Pressing the switch down to start the toaster, he sat down, pouring himself a cup of apple juice that was in a jug on the table into one of the glasses that were set on the table beside it. Barry sighed as he pulled his hand back through his greying hair, while Karen and Nathan chuckled, much to his chagrin. "Hey, old fart; if you keep doing that, there won't be much hair to brush back soon," Nathan spoke snarkily. This caused Barry to go red in the face, while Karen could barely contain herself from laughing.

The giggling blonde older lady with eyes as green as the apples in their garden tried her best not to laugh at Nathan's continual jabs at Barry, but it was getting too much to handle, especially for her balding grey-haired co-worker who worked for the Saint Eileen's Care System like she did. Barry was the butt of many old man jokes for Nathan, yet he had no snappy shots at her, which quite surprised her. Sure, she was 36, but Barry was 48 years old. The only thing she got from Nathan was small glares when he thought she was killing his fun.

"Football club is today. School is closed for teacher training day, so I'm gonna hang out with my friends. That okay with you guys?" Nathan asked his carers as he sipped his mug of apple juice. He knew Barry thought that his friends were a bad influence, but Karen encouraged Nathan to go out and socialize with others. She gave him a small grin and a thumbs up before telling him something.

"Nathan, If you're going to be out with your friends, I'll need to put it in the log-book upstairs in the office so that the company knows. You know how they are. They like to make sure they know where the kids are going or have been going." Karen said as she gave him a reassuring smile. He nods slowly, quietly mumbling to himself about how it annoyed him. He hated having little privacy invasions like that, but he knew it was for safety reasons and reluctantly gave in.

Finishing his drink and taking his crumpets in a few bites he quickly runs upstairs, puts on his socks and shoes, and starts packing his sports kit for the football practice match he was going to have with his friends. For his kit, he chose to have something like Autumn attire, since it wasn't the winter season just yet, but it was still a little chilly. He grabbed a set of black 3/4 length tracksuit shorts with red stripes down the sides, a red Arsenal T-shirt with the number 10 on the back and his name above it, and two black wristbands. his running shoes were quite sturdy, so he played while wearing them, since it wasn't a serious match.

* * *

Picking up his smartphone, he called Alan Baker, his best friend since childhood, and also boyfriend since they were experimenting together. They didn't see themselves as gay, but as bisexual as both of them were attracted to both genders. "Alan, get ready for the practice match. I'm heading over to Westley Park, so I'm expecting you to bring the sandwiches this time." he snickered as Alan sighed over the other end.

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard Nathan tell him he was the lunch-maker today. he forgot that it was his turn to make the lunch sandwiches for himself and Nathan. They took turns each time after the club, but somewhere along the line, Alan lost track of whose turn it was. "Sorry, I forgot it was my turn today. I'll get on that..." he grumbled as he hung up.

* * *

A few hours later, Nathan laughed as he and his friend/boyfriend Alan sat together, talking about the captain's many mistakes during practice. "I really thought Craig would have passed to Dean, but instead, he tries to do a backflip over Callum with the ball between his feet. Next thing, he's face-first in the grass!" Nathan chuckled heartily as he spoke. Alan shook his head slowly, grinning from ear to ear. Craig the team captain was angry and tried to get between the two, only to receive a slap across the back of the head from Dean. Dean gave the couple a wink and a thumbs up, showing his support for the young couple.

Craig however, was having none of it. "I don't get why Dean and Callum invited you two faggots onto the team. You'll just ruin everything," he spoke with venom in his voice. This elicited gasps from most of the group such as Dean, Callum, Alan, Jason, Darren, Anthony, and Scott. Scott got up from his bench and punched Craig in the jaw, knocking a tooth from the tall captain's mouth before Nathan sighed and walked out the door. Scott ran out the door to go after Nathan after giving Craig a serious glare, telling him he wasn't done with the homophobe.

Catching up to Nathan, Scott placed a hand on the short boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, everyone hates Craig now. He'll get voted off the team, and a new captain will be voted in tonight," he said with confidence in his voice. "The school already knows he's a homophobic jackass, but now we have witnesses from the club who can confirm the rumors. At least he didn't try to break you guys up, right? You two started dating 8 months ago, so I think you should be happy. Let your friends deal with Craig." with that, Scott left the street corner and turned back. "I'm gonna pack up the equipment. Catch you later, bud!"

Putting on his headphones, Nathan turned on his radio app as he went left at Farringdon Street and walked towards the footpath across the street which was his shortcut home. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright light as he was crossing the street. All he could see were the blinding headlights before his world faded to black.


	2. 1-A - Rebirth: Path To Power (Original)

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nathan. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah... **_

_**Warning: Some swearing and violence may appear this chapter.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 - Rebirth: Path to Power (Original)_**

Nathan heard many whispers in the blackness of the void. Many of them calling out to him, others chastising him for being so weak and powerless. One voice, however, was calling on him for one reason. "Wake up, young one. We have much to discuss." the voice boomed through the inky blackness. Nathan's eyes fluttered open and shut before rapidly blinking. As his eyes got used to the void, it was then that he saw a blue light in the sky above him. Looking up, he reached his hand into the light and was pulled from the void.

The light blinded him for a few moments before it settled down and his eyes readjusted themselves. He found himself in what looked like a copy of his bedroom, but what made it less convincing was that there was nothing outside the window. A woman with long white hair and olive-green eyes stared at him from the seat that was his desk. She wore a white robe with golden threadlines over the edges of the fabric, with her hair in a ponytail. To him, she looked to be in her late 20's to early 30's.

She waved a hand at him with a small smile, before gesturing him to sit on his bed. He complied without a word. "You're probably wondering why you're here, are you not?" she asks softly with a sad tone in he voice. "It was never in my plan for you to lose your life so early. you had so much potential, young Nathan. Despair not, for I have come to give you a second chance if you so wish it." she spoke with tones of sincerity he had never felt before. It confused him, far too much.

"You're... God?" he asks incredulously. She nods with a small, sad smile. He sighs audibly before running a hand through his spiky hair. "Heh. And here I thought If I did die, it would be Morgan Freeman who'd be waiting for me as God..." he chuckles to himself. "This is weird. Beyond peanut butter and bacon sandwich levels of weird." this causes the young woman to giggle, before shaking her head at his nonchalant attitude towards his own death.

"How I appear to you is the form you find most comforting in your heart not your expectations, young padawan." she muses in her reply, straightening out the creases in her robe. Nathan groans to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose at this.

"You seriously pulled a Yoda on me? Please, don't do that." he shoots back with a glare. She nods before hopping off the desk and kneeling in front of Nathan, her hands on his cheeks. His cheeks go a little red at the contact, yet he can't help but smile.

"You will have a second chance. You deserve it. I cannot revive you in the world that you know as your reality, but I can bring you new life, in a new world. In this new world, you will have a new body in which you are not the victim of the cruel Lady Fate. I grant you the power of Memory Aptitude, in which you will be able to use any techniques or abilities you have seen others use in your memory. I know how you loved Manga and comics, so I thought it fitting. Now, you have my blessing." she tells him before kissing him on the forehead, and a bright light envelopes him. He vanishes from the room, and out of that dimension.

"Was it the right thing to do? To grant that human your blessings and give him new life? I thought you stopped the blessings aeons ago." a tall, pale man in a black and white pinstripe suit says from the corner of the room. A lit cigarette hangs from his lips as the smoke wisps in many directions, obscuring his face.

"Lucifer, what I do is my business. He died before his time, and so I gave him a new life. Is that not compensation?" the female god speaks out towards the devil. "I thought it would be fair."

Lucifer allows the smoke to pass, before showing his scarred face and slicked back jet-black hair. "Do as you wish. It's your prerogative," he says with amusement before vanishing in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Nathan groggily gets up, his body feeling slightly heavy as he pushes up from the stone floor beneath him. He looks up and forwards, and notices that he's in an alley of some sort. Dusting off his clothes (Clothes from Prologue Chapter), he makes his way down the street and into a cafe/restaurant that looked to have the waitresses dressed up as superheroes. He pushes the door open, walks to the very back, and takes a seat next to the window to take in his surroundings. He recognises this place, but he can't quite remember why. He slumps down in his seat, sighing as he lays his head on the table with his hood up to take a short nap.

His short nap lasted about an hour before he heard a scream from across the room. A slightly overweight man was groping a blonde waitress, who seemed to be telling him off. "This ain't that kinda establishment, Busta! Do that again, and we kick ya out!" she said with a snarl. She turned away to tend to the other tables and took notice of Nathan in the corner. She made a note to go check on him after setting up the orders of her current patrons. Nathan groaned as he stretched out, his bones clicking slightly as they popped from the stiffness. The waitress shuddered slightly at the sounds before she let out a yelp as she was groped from behind again.

Hearing the Yelp, Nathan got up, walked calmly over to the man and grinned under his hood as he glared at the obese man before him. "What? You gonna do something kid? Go on, I dare y-urk!" the man squawked like a parrot as Nathan had his left hand crushing the man's throat. he lifted him before slamming him into a wall.

"You should treat women with respect, asshole," he growled before giving the obese man a mean right hook that sent him out the door, breaking it off its hinges. Nathan moved back to his seat and sat back down, calmly smiling to himself. Everyone in the diner was slightly shaken by the sudden attack but said nothing as they were worried about provoking the young boy. The blonde waitress walked over to Nathan, smiling kindly. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek before bringing an ice pack to him.

"Does your hand hurt, kid? This might help with the swelling if it's hurtin'," she said with a thick Brooklyn accent in her voice. He gently shook his head, before placing a £20 note on the table and walking outside. He leaned against a lamp post, face-palming before walking to a nearby park to sit down and clear his head.

"I should watch my temper..." he said to himself. "That was fucking stupid. I could have been a bit more mature about that." he chastises himself.

"You're tellin' me, kiddo." a feminine voice says from behind, startling him into jumping off the bench he sat down on. Looking back, he saw the waitress he helped in the diner. He smiled and waved his hand for her to sit with him before he sat next to her. "So, kid, ya got a name?" she asks as she takes his hand. She pulls back his hood and sees his young face, his skin slightly pale.

"My name is Nathan, my friends sometimes call me Nate," he tells her with a small smile on his lips. She saw the smile but could see from his eyes that it was not a happy one. She takes off his glasses, folds them and places them in her lap before taking his cheek in her left hand and turning his head to face her as he had been looking away as he spoke to her before.

"Nate... What's wrong? I can tell when people are unhappy." she tells him. Nate gulps slightly before sighing again and holds her hand, feeling the warmth and care that was coming from her. He gives in after a moment of thinking.

"I'm kinda homeless. It's hard to explain," he says to her with a voice filled with sadness. "I'm homeless and alone, and I'm just 14 years old. I have nothing but my clothes and what's in my pockets. I'm a long way from home, with no way back..." he confesses, almost breaking down in tears. She hugs him tightly, comforting as he tells her his story.

"You can stay with me. It's the least I can do for you after you helped me, Nate. My name's Dr Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Aunty Harley." she says in a soothing voice, hoping it would help him feel more comfortable.

* * *

After a few weeks, Nate began to settle in. He got along well with Harley, and sometimes even called her 'Mom', which often left her blushing. What ruined it was the appearance of the man who Harley called 'Mistah J' or 'Joker'. Nate heard about how many times Joker had beaten her, heard about how he saw himself as the 'Clown Prince of Crime'. The man had no empathy for others, and it sickened Nate to no end. When he asked Harley why she didn't just leave, she told him, "Mistah J kills anyone who tries to leave. There's no way out." It was then that Nate saw it. Fear in her eyes. He hugged her tightly, promising her that Joker wouldn't be a problem anymore.

When Joker came for Harley after she called him telling him she quit, it was then that Nate saw it. The green hair. The bleached white skin. That feral grin that seemed almost painted on Joker's face. Like a true clown.

As Joker came through the door demanding answers, Nate came up behind him in ambush. Nate ignited a flare of blue energy around his hand before piercing Joker's chest with it, burning a hole right through the spine and sternum. Joker was dead in seconds. Cleansing his hand of the blood, Nate began planning for the shipping of the body to the GCPD. It was sent to them the next day, and the news stations were all over it like flies on manure.

Nobody else dared to attack Harley after hearing about how Joker died while trying to. When the vigilante called Batman came to her, asking questions, she told him a ninja did it. He was sceptical at first, but when he saw Nate in her living room, he decided she was probably telling the truth. Batman also made a mental note to investigate the boy at some point.

* * *

After a few more weeks, Nate's scores in Gotham High were shown to Harley by his teacher. She was actually impressed with the boy she knew was technically dead, but she loved him like a son anyway. Nate told her about his friend Tim in his class, who always glared at him for some reason, but he shook it off.

The biggest event to happen though, was the invasion of the Thanagarians. Aliens who looked like people with bird/angel-like wings on their backs. It was certainly scary when they declared Martial Law. Somehow, even the group known as the Justice League were captured by the 'Bird-people' as Nate called news caused Nate to facepalm. "If you want something done right, do it yourself..." he grumbles to himself as he puts on his black clothing and disappears out the bedroom window, leaving a shocked and worried Harley behind.


	3. 1-B - Rebirth: Path to Power (Updated)

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nathan. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: Some swearing and violence may appear this chapter.**_

 _ **Edit: 3/12/18- A bit of a complete rewrite of this chapter. Alex had neglected to inform me about this chapter had the Joker dying. Well, I'm stepping in to retcon that and redo this chapter. Being this is apart of the Blackthorn multiverse of tales, I'm also making a bit of a tie-in. -Yoshi3000**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Rebirth: Path to Power (Re-written/Updated Version)**_

Nathan heard many whispers in the blackness of the void. Many of them calling out to him, others chastising him for being so weak and powerless. One voice, however, was calling on him for one reason. "Wake up, young one. We have much to discuss." the voice boomed through the inky blackness. Nathan's eyes fluttered open and shut before rapidly blinking. As his eyes got used to the void, he found himself jerked out of the void. He found himself in what seemed to be a woman's bedroom. Out of the window, space as far as he could see.

Sitting on the bed was a young woman. She had pink hair straightened and long with part of it covering one, peach skin with a light pink tint to it, blue crazed eyes with sparkles in them, and rose-coloured lipstick around her lips. Her body was a slim and curvaceous build about 5'8½" in height. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She wore a thin negligee that left little to the imagination.

"So, it seems my invention caught you before you could pass on to the other world, cutie." She said with a grin.

Nathan immediately felt uncomfortable as she got up, slipping on a robe, as she sauntered up to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan said taking a step back.

"Who I am doesn't matter….yet. What matters is what I'm going to do to you." She said as her eyes blue glowed.

Nathan found himself paralyzed and hoisted up face to face with her. She had an idea to take full advantage of the "gift" she was given.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, are you not?" she asks softly with a faux sad tone in her voice. "You lost your life so early. I suppose you had so much potential, young Nathan. Despair not, for I have come to give you a second chance if you so wish it."

She spoke with tones of sincerity he had never felt before, but there was the creep factor to it. It confused him, far too much, and made him feel he was speaking to Orochimaru of all people.

"You're... God?" he asks incredulously.

She laughs and says, "Trust me, if I was God, the world would be smiling all the time."

He could be nonchalant about his death, but his nervousness was more directed at who "saved" him.

"Such a delicious young thing." She muses.

Nathan blushes wishing she could pinch the bridge of his nose at this.

"You related to the Snake Creep, Pinkie?" He shoots back with a glare.

She laughs before stroking his cheek much to his unnerving. The affections turned twisted when Nathan found a rush of flames all over his body. Being those flames were the Flames of Creation.

"Seems the universe has granted you the power of Memory Aptitude, in which you will be able to use any techniques or abilities you have seen others use in your memory. Just as he planned." She says.

"Who's he?" Nathan asked in evident pain.

"I could tell you, but I rather you suffer. Before you get dragged into another world, I have something for you. A bit of juinjutsu, I want to test on your body." She said deviously. "So I'm gonna curse you!"

Nathan found his hoodie pulled up to expose his chest before pink flames formed on Pinkamena's fingers.

"Sealing Technique: Five Pronged Seal!" Pinkamena said slamming the palm on his chest.

Nathan croaked out before losing consciousness and Pinkamena released him for his body to hit the ground. Pinkamena had made her version a bit special lacing it so it would not be visible to anyone who was not a warper. To add insult to injury, he had his memories altered by her to appear that God gave his powers and a new life. As he was pulled into the void again, Pinkamena had a smirk on her face before pulling out her phone with being on the Fanfiction app.

"Poor...poor, Alex. No idea that I fucked with his little story. Once that brat becomes a warper, the seal will break, and memories of me will come back slowly." Pinkamena said completely unafraid. "Not like he could even harm us. That "father" of his isn't even fit to be tied to my bedpost."

* * *

Nathan groggily gets up, his body feeling slightly heavy as he pushes up from the stone floor beneath him. He looks up and forwards, and notices that he's in an alley of some sort. His chest burned, but he could not explain how or why. Dusting off his clothes, he makes his way down the street and into a cafe/restaurant that looked to have the waitresses dressed up as heroines and villainesses. He pushes the door open, walks to the very back, and takes a seat next to the window to take in his surroundings. He recognises this place, but he can't quite remember why. He slumps down in his seat, sighing as he lays his head on the table with his hood up to take a short nap.

His short nap lasted about an hour before he heard a scream from across the room. A slightly overweight man was groping a blonde waitress, who seemed to be telling him off. "This ain't that kinda establishment, Busta! Do that again, and we kick ya out!" she said with a snarl. She turned away to tend to the other tables and took notice of Nathan in the corner who looked groggy-eyed. She made a note to go check on him after setting up the orders of her current patrons. Nathan groaned as he stretched out, his bones clicking slightly as they popped from the stiffness. The waitress shuddered slightly at the sounds before she let out a yelp as she was groped from behind again.

Feeling vicious, Nathan calmly came over to the man and grinned under his hood as he glared at the obese man before him.

"What? You gonna do something kid? Go on, I dare y-urk!" the man squawked like a parrot as Nathan had his left hand crushing the man's throat.

He lifted up before choke-slamming him through the table.

"I'm going to have to make an example out of you. Can't have you making all men look like pigs now." He breathed out. He slugged the obese man's jaw with a right hook that sent him out the door, breaking it off its hinges and that obese man's jaw. Nathan moved back to his seat taking the obese man's food and sat back down, calmly smiling to himself while eating it. Everyone in the diner was slightly shaken by the sudden attack but said nothing as they were worried about provoking him. That and the fact that the fat prick was a lousy tipper. The manager was glad for Batman insurance as he could just say a supervillain busted in his door. The blonde waitress walked over to Nathan smiling kindly ruffling his hair and kissed him on the cheek before bringing an ice pack to him.

"Does your hand hurt, kid? This might help with the swelling if it's hurtin'," she said with a thick Brooklyn accent in her voice. He gently shook his head, before placing 20 dollars on the table and walking outside. He leaned against a lamp post, face-palming before walking to a nearby park to sit down and clear his head.

"I should watch my temper..." he said to himself. "That was fucking stupid. I could have been a bit more mature about that." he chastises himself.

"You're tellin' me, kiddo." a feminine voice says from behind, startling him into jumping off the bench he sat down on. Looking back, he saw the waitress he helped in the diner. He smiled and waved his hand for her to sit with him before he sat next to her. "So, kid, ya got a name?" she asks as she takes his hand. She pulls back his hood and sees his young face, his skin slightly pale.

"My name is Nathan, my friends sometimes call me Nate," he tells her with a small smile on his lips. She saw the smile but could see from his eyes that it was not a happy one.

She told his cheek in her left hand and turning his head to face her as he had been looking away as he spoke to her before.

"Nate... What's wrong? I can tell when people are unhappy." She tells him.

Nate sighing again and holds her hand, feeling the warmth and care that was coming from her. He gives in after a moment of thinking.

"Honestly, it's hard to explain. Long story short, I'm sure I'm pretty much homeless," he says to her with a voice filled with sadness and confusion. "I can barely remember anything other than my name. Hell, I'm pretty sure that I got no family, nothing at all but the clothes on my back and what's in my pockets"

He had a haunted look on his face as she held him tightly, comforting as he tells her his story.

"You can stay with me. It's the least I can do for you after you helped me, Nate. My name's Dr Harleen Quinzel, but you can call me Aunty Harley." she says in a soothing voice, hoping it would help him feel more comfortable.

The name had sparked a bit of confusion, but he was so exhausted from before that he let it go for now.

* * *

Living with Harley was an okay experience for Nate, as he grew to call her 'Aunt'. Though the relationship may have been a bit questionable at best, he found himself at a bit of peace. However, that would not last very long. It would be at the end of the week before Nathan fully realized what had happened and how he ended up here. How did he realize it? He had found Harley's infamous red nightie and most of his memories came rushing back. Who he was, the fact he had died in his first, he had gotten powers from a god to which that part was still fuzzy, and the fact he was now in the DCAU.

The realization he was sleeping in the same bed with one of his personal comic book crushes was not lost on Nate. However, the fact he had powers made he could take the world by storm.

* * *

It would be the next day when the invasion of the Thanagarians. Aliens who looked like people with bird/angel-like wings on their backs. It was certainly scary when they declared Martial Law. Somehow, even the group known as the Justice League were captured by the 'Bird-people' as Nate and a few news-casters had called them, which caused Nate to facepalm.

"Damn it, I was hoping I wasn't that early in canon" he grumbles to himself as he puts on his black clothing.

Leaving Harley was a hard thing to do, as he knew the Joker had Harley under his "control". He mentally made a promise to himself to find a way to get rid of the Joker.

"Nate, you're leaving?" Harley said in her full costume.

"Yes, it's time. It may be days, weeks, or months before we meet again. So, in case anything happens, thanks "Aunt" Harley." Nate said before leaving her behind.

* * *

 _ **( A/N: Surprised, by this rewrite? Well, as a storyteller who aims to try to do an epic interwoven pile of tales, I had to surprise you. Who's Pinkamena? Well, simply put, she's a dangerous and villainous reality warper who appeared in my own works. You'll have to read them to find out more. As for why, Pinkamena, it's a further tie-in for a future plot point! ;) -Yoshi3000)**_


	4. 2 - Renegade For Life!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nathan. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: Extreme stomping of Thanagarian jobbers (lackeys/goons), possible death, possible hard language.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - Renegade For Life**_

As Nate reached street level, he made his way into an abandoned alley before thinking up a way to disguise himself so the Thanagarians would not see his real features. It was then that an idea came to mind, causing him to form a dark, almost sinister smirk on his young face. He thought back on what the Lady God had told him. His memory powers meant he had access to all abilities he had seen others perform, so that meant that...

He brought his hands to his sides and breathed deeply, as he remembered the image of Goku Black in Super Saiyan Rose form. As he focused, he felt a pool of energy welling from within himself. Grasping this power, he reached deep within and let out a mighty roar as the power overtook him. A large pink pillar of light shot up from where he was as he continued to dig deeper into his power supply and pull on enough to transform, causing him to feel the tipping point. He pictured the planet being destroyed, and its people enslaved by the Thanagarians. This was the trigger. The clouds turned black as thunder and lightning swirled with the clouds around the pillar of light. He made his push, and finally, transformed and transcended his human limits.

Letting out a deep sigh, he opened his eyes, looking at his hands. He felt the immense, intoxicating power coursing through his veins, and he felt unstoppable. His aura died down with the pillar of light, leaving him with just his brown hair now pink, and his hazel eyes now an emerald green. He smirked as he heard the Thanagarians closing in. This was going to be a bloodbath, but not with his blood. He flew up into the air and headed towards the bird-like aliens, with his smirk not wavering.

As the Thanagarians approached Nate, he stood there in the air, waiting for them to make their move. He lit his right hand up in a pink glow behind his back as they approached him, with the glow behind him dying down to just a pink transparent blade of energy flowing around his hand. One Thanagarian, larger than the others flew at Nate and placed his hand on Nate's shoulder. This was what Nate had expected, and so began his counter-strike. He brought his hand up from behind his back and brought it down on the wrist of the Thanagarian that grabbed him, causing the bird-man to scream out in utter agony as blood spewed from where his arm was amputated instantly. The other three Bird-man began to fly at Nate as they witnessed the boy's brutal act. "You will be brought in! Commander Hro Talak will punish you himself!" the second-in-command spoke with conviction as he swung a metal mace at Nate.

Nate dodged out of the way and used a palm strike to cave in the armour on the attacker's chest plate, causing the Thanagarian to start gripping at his sternum as he wheezed for air. Deciding to finish things quickly, Nate brought his fist down on the man's chest at full force, ripping a large hole through the alien's chest, along with parts of his vertebrae. The young fighter grimaced as the blood, flesh and bone rained down from the sky onto the streets before he dropped the corpse of the alien he decimated. "I'm sorry, but this is where I finish this crap," he spoke with a venomous tone, bringing his left hand up. In his hand lay a green ball of light. "Eat this... ERASER WAVE!" Nate shouted, unleashing the ball, and launching a large green beam forwards, incinerating the remaining soldiers. Their screams only lasted two seconds before fading out. As Nate let go of the attack, he let out a loud sigh, trying to calm himself. "I should really learn to control my inner sadist." he chuckled to himself as he blasts away from the scorched remains, and towards the Thanagarian Prison ship.

* * *

"We trusted her, and this is what we get for it." the Kryptonian known as Superman relents as he feels his powers being stripped away by the red solar radiation flowing around his cell. He tried desperately to punch at the energy field surrounding the exit to his cell but screamed out, receiving powerful electric shocks as the reward for his rash actions. He slumped to the floor, kneeling in defeat.

"At least you're not being crushed by gravity, Supes." comes the snap of a red speedster called Flash. Struggling to push himself off the floor was causing his muscles to ache as the weight of the room felt like it was crushing him. His mind coming up with many scenarios to enact revenge on the League's traitor, Hawkgirl. All he could do was wait.

Suddenly, the ship the League was on jerked and tilted on its side as an explosion rang out in the back. Plumes of pink smoke filled the air, and many shouts of Thanagarian soldiers came from the front. Everything went quiet after the second explosion, and a boy with pink hair and black clothes appeared in front of the holding cells for the founding members of the Justice League. Even Batman was shocked at what he was seeing, being unable to comprehend how a child could be so powerful.

The boy smiled as he punched Wonder Woman's Cell Control-Panel, the energy field fizzling out as smoke came from the device on the wall. Princess Diana of the Amazons, Wonderwoman was shocked by the strength of this boy, but nonetheless smiled in gratitude as he began to free her from the pole she was tied to by her own unbreakable Lasso of Truth. She let out a gasp as he pulled her up and into the hall, motioning her to help him smash the other Panels. She understood, crushing one with her palm, and another with her red boots. He smiled at her, happy she was strong enough to hold her own.

While Diana was freeing the others, another wave of Thanagarian soldiers came barrelling down the hall, firing of energy beams from high-tech guns. This did not go unpunished though, as Nate grabbed one soldier by his head and twisted it with a flick of his wrist, instantly killing him. The audible snap caught the attention of most of the League members, but they said nothing, just staring at Nate's cold impassive glare towards the other soldiers. Suddenly, a larger, more muscular Thanagarian known as General Kregor came down the hall at high speeds, crashing into the young pink fighter. Nate sent Kregor through the side of the ship with one punch before motioning to the others. "MOVE, NOW!" he shouted out before Kregor crashed into him again, sending them both into one of the empty cells with his mace hovering over Nate's head and ready to kill. It was then that Nate resorted to his most desperate tactic; he bit into Kregor's arm, ripping some flesh out with his teeth, causing blood to spill. Kregor got off Nate and made his retreat.

Blasting a hole in the ship, Nate jumped out and flew into a nearby bakery. "Fuck the birds..." he muttered angrily.


	5. 3 - Fighter & Exile (Pt 1)

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Nathan/Nate. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: Violence, language, and explosions. Possible death or gore, no promises.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - The Fighter & The Exile (Part 1)**_

The Justice League and Nate managed to evade the Thanagarians and had found shelter in a clothing store after Nate got back from his snack in the bakery nearby. Still needing to let off some steam and pent-up anger, Nate transformed from Rose to Blue and went outside. As the League caught its breath, Green Lantern turned to Superman.

"That X-ray vision working again?" Green Lantern John Stewart asked, his emerald eyes looking over at Superman's recovering form.

Superman looked at the wall. "Just enough to see every Thanagarian within a two block radius on the ground, knocked out with their wings ripped off and castrated."

Flash gave a low whistle. "Remind me not to piss that kid off."

Superman turned to Diana and the Martian, J'onn J'onnz. "Did either of you get anything from that guy? Is he really here to help us?"

J'onn shook his head. "I did not enter his mind, but I sensed no ill will towards us; only mild irritation towards us, and a hate for the Thanagarians."

Green Lantern looked at the Martian with a raised eyebrow. "Why would he be annoyed at us?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Flash grinned as he pointed at himself and everyone else, gesturing his hands around. "Maybe because the guys who always save the day needed saving, right?" he said with his grin not fading.

The rest of the League rolled their eyes, while Diana shook her head. One of the many gifts given to her by the gods was the ability to read emotion. "I sensed anger, pain, grief, and despair; whatever happened to the boy was terrible, and it may have possibly broken him. If it has, it seems he hides his pain well. However, his eyes told me the unspoken truth." she spoke with a tone of sadness and empathy. She felt awful for not being able to comfort him. "It seems he's using anger as his outlet." She ended her words there, her eyes closing as she places a hand over her face, leaning against the wall to support her.

At this, Flash looked down, a little ashamed of himself for making jokes at the expense of someone in pain. Everyone else paused, lost in their own thoughts. The moment passed as the glowing blue-haired teen melted a hole in the roof, dropping in quietly to land in the middle of the group.

The small teen popped his bones as he stretched out, a small groan coming from him as his bones moved out of their tensed positions. In a growl-like voice, he finally spoke up. "That should take care of them for a while. What's next?" he asked as his glowing, glittery blue aura dissipated, leaving only his spiky sky-blue hair as a sign of his power.

J'onn spoke up from beside Wonder Woman, a hand placed on her shoulder in comfort. "The whole city will be covered by now," he said with little confidence in his tone.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll all go home." Flash quipped. The others looked at him, and Nate facepalmed, sighing to himself. He shook his head in resignation of Flash's stupidity.

"Trust me," Nate said in a dark tone, "we're never that lucky."

"A little optimism can't hurt at a time like this!" Flash shot back, only to receive a glare from Nate in return.

Before Nate could form a reply or flip him off, a booming voice could be heard from outside.

"This is the Voice of the Thanagarian Occupational Authority. The Justice League have escaped and are violators of our Martial Law."

Nate's response was to say using the Deception, Soundwave's powers to project his voice.

"Fuck your martial law!" Nate spat.

The Thanagarain who made the declaration looked down to get a rock in the eye from Nate.

"I will have you arr-AHH!"

Nate cut him with a finger energy beam to his right eye.

"Shouldn't you be shitting on people's spaceships or something?" Nate quipped darkly.

Flash snickered at this only to get a glare from Diana. Nate returned to the clothing store with a pained sigh and shook his head.

"We need to move," Nate remarked bluntly. "These fuckers will come."

J'onn J'onzz had and an idea and said, "They'll be looking for the Justice League. Without our costumes, we are merely ordinary citizens."

Flash seemed apprehensive about the idea noting his secret identity and Nate being in the room. Nate could sense more of them alien birds coming and snapped.

"Oh for fuck's sake Wally, I already know your identities. Unless most of the people on the planet, I'm not daft enough to fall for Clark's glasses and wimpy demeanour." Nate snapped.

Wally was agape, Clark tried to look impassive, and Bruce was snickering.

"No time for laughing, Wayne. We need to move." Nate remarked getting the Dark Knight to glare at the teen.

Bruce demanded an answer and Nate told him to bite him as he went to get some clothes to change into. The League had changed out of their hero wear to civilian attire. Nate came out in a rather different outfit. A black leather jacket, a green hoodie, black jeans, biker boots with a white skull on each side, fingerless gloves, and a belt with skull belt buckle.

"Try hard, much?" Flash said.

Nate tied a blood red bandana around his head along with putting a white baseball cap and rolled his eyes. John could only look at his kid who was becoming a complete enigma.

"We'll meet at Wayne Manor in Gotham," Bruce remarked adjusting his ties. "It's 30 miles from here, and we'll make it if we split up."

Nate got up a one strap backpack with his old clothes and prepared to leave to the League's confusions.

"I'll meet you all in Gotham. And no, I won't explain how I know where your fancy home is. I just do." Nate said running off.

"Either we have a leak or that kid's a genius," Clark said to Bruce.

"I don't trust him," Bruce said sharply.

Diana had her arms around Bruce's left arm noting Nate was someone who needed guidance.

* * *

Nate had a feeling it was not going to be long before the Thanagarians would be after them. He was not dumb enough to risk flying, and he knew well enough he could not drive. It was then he noticed a few bikes and suddenly got an idea. Using the powers of Parasite, he sapped the four of them of their memories and skills.

"Cool, I know how to ride, knife, use chains, and shoot," Nate said looking down at the unconscious bikers. "Might as well rob them."

He emptied their wallets, took their knives, metal fighting chains, and even got a Barretta pistol with a few clips. Getting on the black motorcycle, Nate starts it up and gets a devious idea. Using his memory powers once again, he thought of Ghost Rider. Nate caused the bike to wreathed in flame, and for the entire bike to take on a completely new appearance. The tires became flaming rings. And the front of the bike instead of having one headlight was some sort of strange shield on the front with two headlights instead.

"Oh hell yes," Nate said as the bike's pegs adjusted to his size. "Let's ride!"

He revved his hellish bike and sped down the street leaving a trail of flames. Meanwhile, at the train station, Wally and John were trying to board a train. John was worried about being discovered considering he has a public identity. Before Clark and J'onn could make a distraction, Nate came up on the platform on his flaming motorcycle and ran over the alien before riding away. The Thanagarian was too busy screaming that he was on fire to notice John and Wally slip on the train.

"Kid's nuts, but he's effective," John remarked.

Wally shook his head concerned for him. As for Nate, he sped down the highway on the route for Gotham. Riding the bike across the road, he felt free and more alive than ever.

"If I'm going to live here, I'll have to crave a new name for myself. Hmm...new...Neo? Maybe Nathan Neo." Nate said to himself. "Eh? Might as well."

He arrived at Gotham City and took in the sights of the place. Of course, Nathan stuck out like a sore thumb considering he was riding a motorcycle with fire for wheels. Nathan decided that before getting to Wayne Manor, he would get a bite to eat. Stopping at a random diner, he parked the bike which was still on fire and went inside. He sat on one of the stools in front of the main counter and took up a menu. A waitress came up and Nate placed an order for a cheeseburger, and he was quickly meet with one. Before he could even take a place, the door was kicked open by a group of well-dressed shirtless thugs led by one of Batman's lesser foes, Calendar Girl. She wore her usual mask with an outfit that consisted of a black long sleeved dress with tights.

"All right, nobody mo-" Calendar Girl said before only for Nate to tell her to shut up.

"I'm trying to eat. If you want to bitch about how your body's not perfect despite it being so, then do it somewhere else." Nate said before taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

One of the thugs shot the cheeseburger right out of Nate's hands and the shot sandwich hit the ground. Nate walked up the thug who shot the sandwich and used a Kiai to send the thug hurdling into a wall. Nate looked up at Calendar Girl and charged an energy blast in his hand.

"Listen well. You pissed me off and, while I am tempted to kill you, I feel you have a better use for me. So you work for me. If I need you for something, you'll do it no matter what. Got that?" Nate said glaring at Calendar Girl.

Calendar Girl shook her head to say yes, not wanting to die, and Nate got a paper with her number and address. Nate left quickly soon after Calendar Girl decided not to rob the diner. Back on the street, Nate grinned like a wolf as he now had someone under his heel. He would arrive at Wayne Manor to find Alfred completely impassive to the rough teen.

"I did not know they allow youths into the Justice League," Alfred remarked.

"I'm not a member. They're too "white" for me when I'm more "grey". I'm merely aiding." Nate said getting off the bike as it vanished into dying flames. "Got any snacks?"

Thus, Nate and Alfred were walking out the steps to the Batcave with Nate devouring a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Bruce, J'onn, Diana, Clark, and Wally all turned to them came down.

"You're late," Bruce said sternly.

"I stopped for food, and one your lousy rogues tried to rob the diner that I was in. But I handled it, and no, they're not dead. I won't kill your precious rogues because I'd be taking your toys." Nate said with heavy sarcasm. "So, fill me in."

"Well, we were discussing on what the true intentions behind the device the Thanagarians are planning," Clark remarked.

"I think I can help, but I need a rock," Nate said confusing everyone. "Trust me on this."

Wally handed him a stone, and Nate pitched it airborne.

CRACK! Shayera came out of hiding revealing a black eye courtesy of the rock thrown at superhuman speeds. Nate was laughing like a hyena and John was really started to wonder if the kid was mentally ill.

"What was that for?" Clark asked.

"She's going to reveal the plans to the Thanagarians most likely. I knew she was here because I could smell her sweat and desperation." Nate said coolly.

"Then why did you hit me with a rock?" Shayera asked annoyed with him already.

"Because your people are assholes using Earth as their footstool for their fucking war. They seem to think that great device is worth killing innocent life, and you sat there and let it happen." Nate said heatedly.

"I believed that they were acting in Earth's best interests," Shayera remarked.

"Yeah, look where that's gotten you," Nate muttered as Shayera hastily explained about the generator.

Nate remembered that there was a tracker as Hawkgirl left giving John his power ring. Nate decided to slip out the Batcave saying he had to use the bathroom which he actually did. When he came out after washing his hands, he noticed a large hole in the wall which a green and silver ship was occupying. "You have to be fucking kidding me..." he muttered.

"I gotta say... The brakes need work." a voice spoke from the ship as the ship's door opened with a hiss, revealing an odd couple; a boy with a red hoodie, jeans and black running shoes with medium-length blue hair on his head, and a blonde with pigtails wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and high-heeled boots. "Misa, we got to buy upgrades," the blue-haired boy said solemnly. "We're lucky that the airbags kicked in! I'm not even sure my insurance covers this," he said as he motioned his hands to the dented and cracked ship.


	6. 4 - Fighter & Exile (Pt 2)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I own Nothing but Nathan/Nate. All "Warper" story origins and ideas originate from Yoshi3000, so go give his stuff a read, and sub to his content. He helps me build bases for my stories and edits content. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Violence, language, and explosions. Possible death or gore, no promises.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - The Fighter & The Exile (Part 2)**_

"You crashed the StarBug into the Batcave. I don't know what's more ridiculous," remarked Nate.

"That's your reaction to seeing us? You're funny. I like that." The boy with the red hoodie said.

"Alex, just tell Nate why we're here already. You're in enough trouble as it is!" Misa ranted at Alex, Nate made a 'Whh-ksh!' whipping noise with a snicker, causing Alex to glare at him hard.

* * *

Outside, Hro Talak had captured the League and ordered them to be executed on his ship. "When we return, their heads will make fine trophies, and you, my dear Shayera, led us right to them." This made Lantern furious.

"We trusted you, Shayera!" he shouted as he was forced to the ground.

"It's my race against yours. I'm torn, John..." she said with a regretful tone as they were dematerialized away to Talak's ship.

* * *

Back with Alex and Nate, things were not going well as Nate did not take Alex was virtually responsible for his life going down the toilet.

"You... Fabricated my life, and my death... YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Nate roared as he felt a distinct pull from the back of his right hand. He lifted it and noticed his hand was turning black, and the black was spreading up his arm. He glared at Alex, pulling him up by his collar and hoisting him in the air. "You gave me THE AZURE?! SERIOUSLY?!" with this feeling in his arm, he knew it would not be good. A weapon that feeds on life energy to empower its host.

"You poor fool," Alex mumbled with a smirk. "You wanted to hurt me, and so you subconsciously thought of the most painful way to do so. This is the result of your power."

(Note: The most powerful attack of the Azure Grimoire is the Soul Rend. This rips out chunks of the enemy's soul and feeds on the chunks it cuts out of the enemy's host body. The soul can heal and survive if at least a fraction remains inside the host.)

"Well help me then!" Nate yelled.

"Warper's Will," Alex said, honing his Warper Energy.

With a burst of it, Nate's body returned to normal and he was calmed down from his anger to think logically. Nate asked how and Alex groaned admitting he had a bit of explaining to do. Alex had to break the Warper's Secret to Nate and a registrar for Order had promptly come to put Nate through the paperwork. With it done, the registrar explained the rules before hastily leaving.

"Wait. So if I murder the Joker, Batman can't arrest me?" Nate said gaining a smirk. "Interesting!"

"You're so cute when you're smirking," Misa said hugging the young teen.

Nate squirmed to Alex's amusement as Nate begged to be released. Misa went on how she wanted to be the kid's mother to care for him. As sour as Nate was, he inwardly did find it sweet that she was willing to care for him right away. Being unwanted for so long, it was nice to be wanted. Attention was turned to dealing with the Justice League's capture. Returning the ship they came in back into its capsule and in his pocket, Alex pulled out his phone. He needed a favour and he'd have to deal with a certain pirate pervert to do so.

* * *

After calling in a favour from Cherie, Alex had some equipment sent to him. He began making traps to stop the Thanagarians from being able to move or fly with magnetic clamps. Meanwhile, Misa was dressing up Nate in gothic-style clothes. From the show Heroes that Alex had shown her, she began to notice that Nate looked slightly similar to Peter Petrelli but younger and more sporty and modern.

"Stop staring. I'm not a piece of meat, ya know." Nate grumbled.

"You know, if you have powers from memory, does that mean you can hear Alex's thoughts?" Misa questioned lightly.

"Yes." Nate responded softly, "And it's because of that, that I know I was just a replacement for the 'real' Nathan that was connected to Alex. Alex's big brother who got shot in Afghanistan. Heh. I'm just a replacement..." he chuckled sadly to himself.

Misa hugged him from behind. "Nate, you can still be a hero. Even if you were created, you have a life now. So, let's show the birds we're better, yeah?" she said with a small grin as she turned him around to look him in the eye.

* * *

"You won't get away with this, Hro-Talak. You won't destroy this world," said Superman as he struggles against the energy barrier keeping him in his cell.

"Oh, you are so foolish, Superman. We already won." Talak says with a smirk as he heads to the control room of the mothership.

An explosion rings out through the back end of the ship, causing alarms to go off everywhere. The Starbug rams into the hull and breaks the energy core for the cells.

"Somebody call for extra crispy chicken?" Nate asks with a snort as he shoots a Thanagarian guard with an energy blast.

While Nate fights off the guards, Alex and Misa set off to help the League with escape plans and restraining or fighting Thanagarians that Nate has yet to fight.

"That boy's insane," John comments about Nate, only to receive a punch in the jaw from Alex. Alex glares at the Lantern before turning away.

"Leave my brother alone," he says coldly as he walks off to help the others get free.

"I'll need to let Dana know about this new info," John mumbles, rubbing his sore cheek.

* * *

"I'm disappointed." Nate mumbles. "I thought you bird-brains would be stronger. Am I not good enough that you hide your true strength, or is it that you just don't live up to the standard? It's pathetic, to be honest." he says with venom as he looks over the pile of bodies he has left in his wake.

A large Thanagarian suddenly charges at him, only to be stopped with a single finger. "You shame us. We break you!" the large brute says as he brings down his ace towards Nate's head, only for the teen to vanish in a flash of blue. Suddenly, Nate reappears behind him.

"You're already dead," Nate says with a menacing chill rolling over his words.

"What?!" the large birdman-alien exclaims in fear. "Please, spare my life. I am Uris-Ungol of the Thanagarian Royal Federation's Fleet. I'm worth much more to you alive, I swear to you!" he begs as he sees a purple energy begin to wash over Nate's figure.

"I doubt that. Besides, I need to set an example of those who dare invade my world," Nate replies with no remorse in his words as he forces the larger creature to his knees.

"Bring me Hro-Talak and the League!" he barks at the remaining soldiers. "It's time they see what happens when the world I love is being ruined." he finishes quietly.

* * *

"I sense Nate is about to do something Misa. I don't think I can stop him, even if I wanted to." Alex says solemnly. Superman hears this and looks at Misa and Alex.

"Then we need to move. Lead the way, Alex." Superman says with authority, trying his best to intimidate Alex.

"I'm not scared of you, Clarkie-boy." Alex retorts with a snort. Misa just giggles into her hands. He straps a device to the door of the control room. "Open the pod bay doors, Hal." he quotes. The device beeps, blowing the fuse box and opening the door to the scene of a pile of scorched bodies and Nate holding a large soldier hostage.

After a minute, Hro-Talak enters, enraged at the sights of his army being crushed. "Who is responsible for killing my men?!" he roars with rage.

"That would be me," Nate replies cooly and unemotionally, causing everyone but Alex, Misa and Diana to flinch. "I have this tool here, Uris, I believe his name is. I'm going to show you what happens to the people who think they can destroy my second chance at life. I wasn't brought back just to be killed again." Nate growls out, causing everyone to look at Alex as Nate glares at him in particular.

"Killed again?" Superman asks in confusion.

"Long story. I'll explain after we're done here." Alex says quickly in response.

Nate holds out his hand, straightened into a line with the palm pointed directly at the face of the soldier, Uris. A purple glow once again wraps around him. Everyone goes silent as they watch in anticipation.

"Hakai. [Destroy]" Nate says. Nothing happens for a moment, causing some to sigh in relief. Suddenly...

*BAA-DUMP* A noise of a heartbeat echoes out just seconds before the soldier starts screaming out in agony.

Uris begs for it to stop as the purple glow embraces his body and began to slowly break down his body from the feet upwards. Everyone was watching wide-eyed, even Alex.

A few more seconds and Uris's screams were silenced and the soldier was gone in small purple sparkles of light. Superman gasped and began to rush at Nate.

"What have you done?!" The man of steel demanded of the small teen. Nate said nothing for a few moments before sighing.

"I erased him. Destroyed the worthless creature. What of it?" Nate shot back. The room fell into silence as Hro-Talak began his retreat.

"It isn't worth it." Talak told himself quietly as he ran to the nearest escape pod.


	7. 5 - Diana's Nephew!

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Nathan/Nate. All "Warper" story origins and ideas originate from Yoshi3000, so go give his stuff a read, and sub to his content. He helps me build bases for my stories and edits content. All rights to their original owners, blah, blah, blah...**_

 _ **Warning: Violence, language, and explosions. Possible death or gore, no promises.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Diana's Nephew?!**_

Superman was beyond angry. He had been calm until now, but this boy in front of him had crossed a line. "You killed someone! You didn't have to do that! Why did you?!" he shouted angrily at the teen in front of him.

Nate glared hard at him, causing the man of steel to flinch; something the League had never expected from a teen-aged boy. Nate then decked the man in the eye so fast, only Flash could see it. "He's not dead if he doesn't exist," Nate says with a grin as he taps his left temple with his index finger. Alex snorts in the background, understanding the joke, but receiving an elbow in the ribs from Misa.

"What right do you have to decide who lives or dies? Who gives you the authority to just erase people from existence?!" Superman screamed at Nate. The boy, however, only looked to Alex. His eyes held no emotion, just a look of determination.

"You're right," Nate says quietly, causing the others to look at him in confusion. "It's not my authority, but the authority of a god of destruction. So what if I erased someone who held no true purpose in the grand scheme of things? It doesn't change anything. Quit your bitching." Nate snapped before walking to the Starbug.

Alex glared at Superman. "You crossed a line, Superman. To me an Nate, you were our hero. We looked up to you, and this is what he gets trying to save your ass? You treat my little brother like trash?!" he thundered as the League looked on in awe. "I'm only 17, and I was tasked with coming to this world to take care of my little brother. If you hurt him again, I'll punch you with a Kryptonite knuckle duster..." he finished as he walked off to go see his brother.

"Thanks for the save, "bro"," Nate said using the term brother loosely before entering the ship.

Diana couldn't take the tension and decided to give chase to Nate. Perhaps, there was a chance that she could reason with him. Nate sat on the passenger side seat, looking out into space. He had a lot on his mind. He was the spawn of another's mind given a raw hand by him. He wanted to be mad, but logic reminded that Alex was also responsible for him having powers and being here in the first place. He had to admit that the powers and being in this world was almost worth the shit childhood. The reality warper deal was something he had to look into in full as he remembered the gift basket the Order gave him. He'd have to look through him as soon as possible.

"Nate?" Diana said coming onto the ship. "I want to talk."

Nate raised an eyebrow, but Diana was a tad worried about him, considering his emotional state.

"From the look on your face, you're not here to clip my ear about me erasing that guy?" Nate said dryly.

"No, I'm here more of a concern for your well-being," Diana said, letting her maternal side show a fraction.

Nate nodded, showing his appreciation for the gesture and sighed.

"Look, I should probably point out that I'm no hero. But I'm not villain either." Nate said facing her. "I walk a different path."

"I'm here not for that, I'm here because you need someone in your life. A guiding force to help you." Diana said determinedly.

Nate now had to deal with a second "mother" but considering Misa wanted to take up Team Mom, Diana had to settle for being an aunt. Of course, Superman was iffy over this development but did not argue. He hoped Nate would...less murderous with Diana around.

* * *

-(A Short Time Skip)-

* * *

The League, Alex, Misa, and Nate was all back at Wayne Mayor with the group just having to finish their vote on keeping Shayera or not. As she flew off bidding Green Lantern goodbye, Batman turned to the three extras.

"Now, what are you three going to do?" Batman asked.

"I'm going to beat up the Joker and deal with him once and all. And before you get into a hissy fit, I won't kill him. No...killing him with my bare hands will be too easy. So would be torture. Let's just say I have a plan." Nate said chuckling. "One where he'll die and it'll be legal!"

Batman had to laugh at that, but Superman had a wary look. However, Superman secretly would not have minded if the Joker was erased, shuddering as he thought back on what the clown did to him back then when he visited Metropolis.

"Nate-kun, you can't do that yet. You need to train and adjust to your new powers." Misa said in a serious tone. "You too, Alex."

"But Misa-chan..." Alex said before Misa had him by the collar.

"Don't Misa-chan me! Have you forgotten that we're bottom tier compared to the others?" Misa said worriedly.

"Something tells me these other warpers are powerful. How strong are we talking?" Nate asked curiously.

"I was trained in the basic by two of the most powerful warpers I've known. To put it bluntly, Nate. You may be able to mimic, but these two could utterly wreck you without trying. Or just erase you with ease." Alex explained.

"I thought only Gods of Destruction can do that," Nate said with an eyebrow raised.

"You need to read the Reality Warper's Rulebook," Misa said holding her copy in her hand. "All warpers can create and erase. The higher the warper's rank, the easier it is."

"They said I was at the eighth rank, right?" Nate asked. "How exactly does this rank system work?"

"Well, simply put. Level 3 warpers are basically what most beings are, blissfully unaware of the Secret. Level 4 warpers are aware of their reality and can break something known as "the Fourth Wall", like Bat-Mite or that imp that bothers Superman. Level 5 warpers can not only break the Fourth Wall but also warp space and time inside of their universe. Level 6 warpers are the most common class as they are warpers who've ascended to be able to travel across the dimensional pathways like us." Misa said starting the first half of the explanation.

"Then there are Level 7 warpers are the people of Earth Prime or the real world. They can create worlds through their creativity. Think of Earth Prime as the mother tree who produces the multiverse we live in now. Level 8 warpers are extensions of a Level 7 warper's thought manifesting into some form out here which would be you. Level 9 is essentially an ascended level 8 warper. And then there's Level 10." Alex said before cutting himself off.

"So, could I obtain Level 10?" Nate asked.

"No, Nate. Level 10 is a bit more exclusive. This is a state of being that's practically a rare one to obtain. If a level 7 breaks out the restraints to get to the multiverse, their power of creativity rises to be completely unrestrained. A level of heightened awareness and capable of perfected travel different world across the spectrum. They can create and destroy worlds with a mere flicker of their Flames of Creation. You're either the result of a glitch in the multiverse or being born into it." Misa finished. "Thankfully, 10th ranks like Alex are quite rare."

"How rare?" Diana asked curiously.

"Fewer than forty, I believe. Most are families leading clans. Thankfully, they are not evil." Misa said with a sigh.

"You forgot Josho..." Alex said checking his phone to read the latest news. "And...he's got a super-form now. There's goes any chance of me fighting him."

"That's why you two are going to train," Misa said sternly to them both. "So, we'll find a place in Gotham for us to live and we can get started."

"Yes mom," Nate said sarcastically.

Misa's Warper's Will-enhanced glare made him falter a bit and caused him to flinch under her stare.

"Well, we'll be leaving. We'll help in touch." Alex said sheepishly as Diana stopped him.

"I'd like to come with and help my nephew," Diana remarked.

"Diana, doing so mean you'd have to be let in on the secret. Let me warn you, telling you this secret is dangerous. The awareness of it will mess you up raw." Alex warned as Misa shuddered. "Virtually, you will lose your sanity, and gain...an enhanced form of it."

"Tell me," Diana said fearlessly.

Alex sighed and told her to get on the Starbug and he would explain. Diana went along, much to Superman's ire. Dropping the secret was easy for Alex, but for Diana, coping with it was not that easy. She came back down to the group with wide eyes clearly rattled. Of course, the Order of Reality's representatives arrived to register her, give the gift basket, and the rundown of the rules before leaving. It was after that, she calmed down thinking about the positives she could do with her new powers.


	8. 6 - First Days for the Cephon Family

_**Disclaimer:** I own Nate and Alex the characters. Yoshi3000 owns the Warper Multiverse idea. We work together. Neither of Us owns Justice League, Misa from Death Note, nor the two franchises mentioned._

 _ **Warning:**_ _Strong language, Sexual references and scenes, Adult humour._

 _ **A/N (AlexCephon)** :_ _Due to changes to Chapter 1, it affects the timeline of the story, but the effects of the change will not be revealed until Yoshi and myself say so._

 _ **A/N (Yoshi3000)** : Hey everyone. Originally, it was planned to prank Luthor. But I decided to step in to focus on developing the family. Plus, there's the matter of welcoming Diana to the warping world. So, you'll get the backstory, family fluff, and Nate not being a total ass. (There's also a small reference to the events of my own fic, Steven UniverseBlackthorned, Episode 36 "Reflective Purple")_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: First Days for the Cephon Family_**

Two days since had passed Superman heard anything from Diana. He was still steamed about Nate taking her in his family's ship off to settle somewhere in Gotham. Superman just could not understand how one could have a laissez-faire attitude towards lives, especially one so young.

"This is getting out of hand. One boy is driving Superman to pace around in constant thought... Something needs to be done." Batman mumbles into a recorder before sliding back into the shadows.

Alex and Misa had wound up buying a home on the far side of Gotham, Cranston Estates, a mountainous area in the North. The home was a pleasant place with enough space for them to train without bringing harm to anyone. Things seemed to be alright, other than a few arguments between Nate and Alex. Nate hated Alex for creating and then killing him in his first life, while Alex hated the responsibility of taking care of Nate being forced onto him by one of the higher-ups in the Order. Regardless, if Nate ended up going down the villainous road, Alex knew full well that the Order and most warpers would hunt him down for it. Over their time settling into their new home, Diana had joined the household as a guardian for Nate, despite both Alex and Misa being young adults. She insisted that she wanted to keep the peace, and Misa welcomed her with open arms. Diana considered taking Nate to Thymiscara but was concerned about the backlash from the other Amazons for bringing him and Alex there.

The next day, Nate had awoken, screaming from a nightmare that appeared all too real. Misa had to use Warper's Will to calm the panicked teen down. Diana had to soothe the kid while Alex paced wondering what got Nate to flip out like he had a PTSD episode only for his phone to ring. Alex rolled his eyes and picked it up. He saw it was an unknown number, but answered anyway.

"Hello, this is Alex," Alex said.

"It's Ryker's Blackthorn, and do you know how hard it is to connect with your phone?" Ryker said annoyed with him.

Alex did not expect Ryker, of all people, to be calling back. Alex seemed a bit irritated at the fact Ryker was already pissed with him.

"Look, I don't need to be lectured by you." Alex shot back.

"Until you can fight me on even footing, I can. Plus, it's urgent!" Ryker explained emphasizing the urgency.

Alex groaned putting the phone on speaker. He knew that Ryker could and full well come over and make a meat pie out of him. He hated being reminded of that, and Nate's snickering did not help. Alex snickered under his breath when Nate screamed out from a stinging pain.

"Ok fine, what is it?" Alex remarked.

"It's Pinkamena. She fucked with Nate's mind." Ryker remarked seriously. "She screwed with his head before sealing the kid to cause him pain."

"Who's Pinkamena?" Nate and Diana asked Misa who paled at the name's mention.

Nate had a feeling this was bad if Misa was holding him close looking terrified.

"And how the hell do you even know this?" Alex said doubting Ryker.

"I watched Nate's "show" on Interdimensional Cable, Alex. Speaking of, you really should start watching that kind of cable more often to stay informed," Ryker said promptly shutting Alex up. "By now, he's probably going to have a bit of a breakdown. Comfort your son, and by the way, if you mess this up, I will personally come over there for you."

"Why does the universe hate me?!" Alex thought.

Alex asked why only for Ryker to chide them for writing the story and not controlling his warper energy while doing so to which Alex had to admit guilt on that.

"Make sure you train well and keep an eye out. Pinkamena's been getting active and I fear she may come for you all." Ryker said. "Goodbye and stay safe."

Ryker hung up and Alex felt awful for snickering. Misa and Diana had discovered the seal that Pinkamena left on Nate's stomach which was restraining his warper energy.

"Well shit, this got just messier," Alex said to himself.

"Alex, can't you do something?" Misa asked.

"I'm not a sealmaster, but I'm going to try to override it by pumping it with too much warper energy to handle," Alex said cracking his knuckles. "Nate, I need you to turn off your nerves make you feel pain because this is going to hurt a lot."

With Nate doing so, Alex pumped as much of his warper flames as he could into the seal. Being that the seal was already set to break over time, this only took seconds before it cracked and the feedback blasted Alex into the wall.

"Ow...my back!" Alex said staggering to his back.

Misa helped him up and brought him over to Nate who was reeling but slowly healing.

"Sweetheart-kun, how do you feel?" Misa asking both Alex and Nate.

"I feel like I want to treat the League to a massage parlour for their backs. How the hell do you take blows like that, Diana?" Alex complained.

"Practice," Diana said simply.

"Mom, I feel different. I feel much less angry." Nate said feeling relieved.

Misa was merely excited for him to finally call her mother at least. With the seal broken, Nate felt more opened up.

"I have a rotten feeling that seal did more to me than mess with my powers. I'm surprised I even called Misa, mom." Nate thought before looking at Alex.

He was still upset with Alex for getting him into this mess, but it wasn't the murderous hate that it was before. Being that, it was still going to take time, but now it was looking all the more possible for them to work on building a better relationship. Alex seemed relieved to see Nate open up only for him to say "Iron Body". Before Alex could realize it, Nate had kneed him in the balls with his hardened knee getting poor Alex into the ground holding his bruised family jewels.

"I'm still mad, but I'm willing to forgive. You got me killed, but you got me powers and a family now. So, I'll consider putting up with you." Nate said springing up out of bed. "As for your balls, I am still not a completely nice guy. You should know, you created me, Father."

Alex full well knew that "Father" was hidden sarcasm.

"Well, I'll go and cook breakfast for us all," Misa said skipping her way to the kitchen with Nate following along.

"Diana, get me an ice pack, please!" Alex pleaded.

Diana sighed and dragged Alex to get him a needed ice pack.

"I'm going to get him back for this!" Alex thought coldly.

Diana, Nate, and Alex all sat around the kitchen table while Misa was happily cooking up a storm for everyone. Nate and Diana had both asked about Pinkamena, which got Misa twitching a little in fear.

"I suppose I have no choice but to explain in full. The multiverse is not really a nice place. The Order of Reality runs on the law of neutrality basically allowing reality warpers to do whatever they want as long as they follow the rules. Basically, it's Purge every day. This part you two know already." Alex said beginning his explanation. "The part I did not go out on the current state of the multiverse."

"Admittingly, this is because Alex is a bit recent to all this," Misa remarked.

"Think the Hidden Leaf Village with the Order of Reality as Hokage and everyone else as clans or peasants," Alex said using an analogy that he hoped they would get.

"So, there are clans?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but I think I should take over this exposition," Misa said as she lowered the flames. "Alex-kin, make sure these pancakes don't burn."

Alex had to push his ice pack on the table to hobble over to cook, while Misa gave him the apron and took his seat.

"Yes. There are currently four clans that qualify as a major clan. They either had lots of territories, extremely powerful, and/or influential to other clans." Misa mused getting her holo-sphere to produce a screen showing four insignias. "From what I've read, there used to be three major clans in the past. The Tenins, The Frost, and the Blackthorns were starting out. After wars and the wars dragged, the Blackthorn clan rose to power, while the other two diminished."

"Why's that? Blackthorns' declared war?" Nate asked.

"No, the opposite really. The Blackthorn clan was the first recorded known clan, by the Order's database at least, lead by a tenth level warper. They had introduced new technology for warpers, and while they kept the good stuff for themselves, we got some of it in our tech today. The Tenins wanted to steal it, and The Frost wanted the Blackthorns dead. At that time, the Blackthorn clan consisted of five people." Misa said playing the role of historian.

"Just three?" Diana asked in shock.

"And the Frost clan had millions, and they went to war only to get utterly wrecked by Akira and Genevieve, who was pregnant with their first at the time. The Frost Clan was reduced to less than a hundred thousand...before the clan slowly fell apart in recent times." Misa said going on.

Diana was shocked to hear that two people fought an army with millions and won with no casualties at all. A small part of her Amazonian mind called to find him to challenge them to a fight.

"The last clan heads, Leo, Elvin, and Leiko, were all killed by a Blackthorn in recent times, specifically this and last year," Diana said being chipper.

"I'm going to assume no one liked the Frost clan at all, and everyone celebrated its fall," Nate said dryly.

"So, how big is the Blackthorn clan?" Diana asked curiously.

"Well, at its core, 14. I'm not counting fiancees or Ryder's harem wives." Misa said affirmatively.

"Are they all strong?" Nate asked bluntly.

Misa sighed.

"I'll put it this way. Akira, Genevieve, Kaneda, and Katsumi I could easily hold up universes with the tiniest bit of their warper energy. In combat, no one on this planet could stop them. The kids, the League would maybe have a chance of beating them, but seeing all of them don't have warping powers, they'd be screwed." Misa said not holding anything back.

"Would I have a chance?" Diana asked.

"As you are now, you probably would not fall the warper tricks. But in a direct hit, you'd be beaten easily." Misa said crossing her arms. "You're still green, and a 4th level warper."

Misa cleared her throat before moving on.

"The Frost clan came apart when people from the clan started to rebel and thus the Torukori clan was formed as it's being lead by the former family of Elvin's. The Tenins had a similar story which ended up with the Kage clan being formed. And lastly, there's the Loveless clan. I would rather not speak about it in front of Nate, as I want to preserve the little innocence he has left." Misa said finishing her explanation of the major clans.

Nate made a note to find out about the Loveless clan on his own, and Diana asked about the Order and how it was run. When she heard it was a council running things, Diana had a worried look on her face.

"Well, I finished the pancakes," Alex said turning off the stove. "Dig in."

Breakfast was a quiet affair with Diana having much to process. The warping world seemed so complex and had a wild west feel to the whole thing. Supersanity did have it's perks to let her think this all logically, but this was a lot to take in. And then there were the major villains, Misa had filled them on those who made themselves public, Josho Blackthorn (Diana was horrified to hear that there was a villainous Blackthorn), Pinkamena (who Alex and Nate growled at the mention of), Turbo Mecha Rebecca and Mortimer. With breakfast, Misa was ready to begin training. Diana and Nate were given the rundown on the basics of how to create, use Warper Edit, how to delete things, and how to hone warper energy. Nate found himself worked much harder due to his mimic power, but Misa told him that he had to naturally learn it for himself.

"You're only able to use your mimic to only get a small portion of the real deal. That's why I'm pushing to actually learn this, so you can fully use it." Misa insisted. "I want to make sure that you can handle yourself."

"Yes, mom," Nate said with a groan. "At least, Alex is struggling with me."

Diana was in deep thought looking at the falcon she had created her warping energy. To bring life into the world felt calming, but reinforced she had to be responsible for her "gifts" now more than ever. Misa looked quite impressed with Diana.

"You know, you could make it a summon animal for you to use in battle," Misa said assuring Diana. "While the sealing method is what I read off WarpWiki and very basic, I can seal the deal."

Thus Diana now had a tattoo of a falcon on her right arm that hid the falcon within thanks to Misa. Alex was slowly realizing that his girlfriend was fully taking advantage of being a warper and was going all out to learn things in the multiverse. Within the hours, the group was done and Misa brought up it was time for combat training. Diana thought it was easy, but Misa explained they would learn how to use ki.

"You know, we should get Batman here. Considering Batman's skills, he's essentially the "Videl" of this world. He could grasp this much easier." Misa said in thought.

Nate paled at the idea of Batman being able to sense people, teleport, fly, and have ki in his arsenal. While it was scary, the idea of criminals pissing themselves in fear of Batman with ki was tempting to see actually happen. Alex actually found the idea funny and something he had to do down the line.

"Mom, maybe we should hold off until I can hide my po- I mean learn some things myself," Nate said cheekily.

Diana was thinking, "What could probably go wrong?"

* * *

At Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was having a late breakfast alone. Dick was still leading the Teen Titans, Barbara was out dealing with something in Bludhaven, and Tim was in school. All and all, a quiet morning for Bruce who about to finish his coffee. _**[BOOM!]**_ An explosion in the distance that rocked the ground and got Bruce to spill his coffee. Bruce got up and had a feeling he was going to be paying the world's newest residents a visit. Alfred already had the Batsuit ready to go.

* * *

"Wow, Diana-chan. That was powerful, but also sloppy." Misa chided. "You need to work on your control before releasing a blast like that! You could have harmed us or wrecked the house!"

"Ease up, Misa! She's practically divine! Of course, she'd have trouble controlling it." Alex said in Diana's defence.

Nate was slightly singed but still had a grin on his face, clearly impressed. Misa delegated Diana to meditation much to the Amazon's chagrin, and she turned her attention back to Nate. Thanks to his powers, controlling ki, ki sensing, and flying was super easy thanks to his memory recall. However, it was the physical aspect that proved to be difficult.

"Couldn't I use Parasite's powers and absorb the skills?" Nate asked.

"Yes, but not on people like Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman just yet. It would be information overload for you, so you need to work your way up. However, I would not recommend absorbing from them anyway because it would make you predictable." Misa said sharply. "But I suppose I can get you, someone, to absorb to start you off with. Wait here, Nate-kun."

Misa walked inside right as Batman came down on his Batplane and leapt out of it landing with grace.

"I saw the explosion. What happened?" Batman said with his glare up.

"Don't worry. That was me learning how to use ki. I tried to form a small blast and I overdid it." Diana said sheepishly getting Batman to relax.

"What's ki?" Batman asked.

"It's your life energy. All life has it, and all life can hone it. Like you, if you learned to harness your ki, you could fly and do all kinds of stuff." Alex said excitedly.

"You're joking, right?" Batman said with a raised eyebrow under his cowl.

Alex decided to try that memory transfer thing he had seen other warpers do on Batman giving him knowledge on the basic of ki. Nate told his "father" that was a terrible idea, but Alex merely saw the good in it. Batman blinked as the new knowledge settled in his hand and walked to his Batplane. He hoisted up letting his newfound access to his ki augment his body.

"Whoa!/Oh shit..." Diana/Nate said at the same time.

"So, mind if I stay and train with you for a bit?" Batman said putting the plane down. "I fear Alex has only the basics."

Misa came back with a disc and said disc was a video game. A copy of Def Jam: Fight for NY which Alex realized that she took from his stash of games, and Alex panicked.

"Misa-chan, not that game!" Alex pleaded.

"Alex-kun, you can get another copy. Plus, Nate needs it than you want it." Misa said staring down her lover.

Alex pouted as Misa handed Nate the disc telling him to try and absorb it. Using a combination of Static and Parasite's abilities, he absorbs the data within the game, but slow as Misa instructed. It took five minutes before the disc turned to ash with Alex crying over it.

"Now, you will spar with Batman to see the effects. As for you, Alex, you will spar with me." Misa said cracking her knuckles. "And Diana."

"Fuck. I guess she really wants me in shape." Alex said sweating as Diana got up.

Nate had not won against the Dark Knight, but he did show a variety of moves. Him suplexing the Dark Knight was a sight to behold. As for Alex, he dodged and weaved through Diana and Misa's attacks. Diana kept up the offensive and Alex caught her right hand before swinging her into Misa sending them tumbling into the ground. Raising his hand, Alex readied himself.

 _"[Big Bang Attack!]"_ Alex said as a ball of blue ki formed in his hand as it fired after them.

Diana flipped right out of the way while Misa punched the energy sphere right into the ground minimizing the explosion, much to Alex's surprise. Misa charged forward with her own energy attack formed in her hand which, thanks to Alex's speed, he caught in time before it could hit.

"Good, your reaction time's getting better," Misa said with a smirk. "But you missed the real attack."

"Wha-" Alex said before being cut off with a surprise kiss.

Nate rolled his eyes at this as they locked lips for a few seconds. At the very least, they were done training for the morning. Nate dragged his exhausted body into his bathroom for a shower. Batman had left to return to his cave to meditate further, and Diana decided to at the very least report to the League on Nate's progress. Nate finished his shower, took on some fresh clothes, and fall down on the couch. He was drained, but he felt he progressed somewhat. He clearly watched Alex and Misa mack each other, and it was obvious they were going to be taking it to their bedroom. The squeaks of a bed soon came and Nate decided to flip on the television. They said that the Interdimensional Cable Box had infinite channels, maybe he could drown it all out with something good on TV. He had come across a universe where there was a modern remake of Prank Patrol with Rick Sanchez hosting it.

"All right, you turds. *urrp* I'm going to teach you how to make pills of laxatives and hot sauce!" Rick said with a devious grin.

Nate begins to laugh to himself before breaking out into full-grown devious laughter. Oh the fun, he could have! Upstairs, a chill went down Alex's back.

"I got a bad feeling about, Misa," Alex said nervously.

"Nonsense, I promise I won't run you dry," Misa said trailing a finger over Alex's chest. "I've adjusted to having unlimited ki reserves."

In reality, he had a chill come up due to Nate's laughter, but Alex was too distracted with Misa's ample chest in his face. He would complain about Misa's infinite energy reserves thanks to her cybernetics, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: (** **Yoshi3000** **)):** I wanted to try to work on giving the new family, a few moments of bonding while training while also getting a small bit of exposition on warpers. Misa being a lot more capable than Alex was a bit of an idea I had in mind to motivate Alex to get stronger. And the seal from Pinkie comes full circle. Don't expect Nate to suddenly become a lot nicer, he's still a jerk. However, he'll be a lot less savage. Also, Batman having ki had to happen.)_


	9. 7 - Boy Meets Girl, a Supergirl!

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nate and Alex. Yoshi3000 owns the Warper Multiverse idea. We work together. Neither of us owns Justice League, Death Note, or any of the characters._**

 ** _( A/N: Yoshi3000: So, we're meeting up with Supergirl. I assume Alex has a bit of a time-skip. I'll be rolling with it in spades! I've also removed the warning considering this is an M-rated fic. All that is to be expected.)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Boy Meets Girl, a Supergirl!_**

* * *

It had been rough. Training, planning for future events, creating contingencies upon other contingencies. Knowing the future of your world was never an easy ride. Nate sighed heavily as he sipped a hot chocolate that he had bought from a Starbucks in Metropolis while visiting. He needed time away from his family for a bit. They were growing on them, but Nate still wanted to be a lone wolf. The smell of the coffee alone was almost orgasmic and he enjoyed it. Nearby, things were about to get crazy and Nate facepalmed.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" Nate groaned as he used Warper Edit to change his clothes.

Nate now wore a black sleeveless chang-pao, electric blue long sleeveless undershirt, a matching sash, black pants and electric blue boots. Nate would never admit to Alex's face directly, but this was design Alex and Misa drew up for him for his "hero wear" and that he actually liked it enough to use it.

CRASH! THUMP! CLICK!

"Everyone down on the fucking ground, now!" A masked man said as he held up an AK-47 and pointed it at the crowd.

His band of armed thugs were pushing people to the back wall and forcing everyone to give up their valuables. One particular woman in the crowd, Lois Lane spoke up.

"I don't get it. You'd think by now you'd be robbing anywhere else other than Metropolis. Are you a masochist or something?" She asked calmly, with underlying snark.

"We know the League is away right now. Perfect opportunity." The leader of the robbers replied in a deep cold tone.

"If she tries anything," He says, pointing at her, "Waste her. We don't need her."

A pink flash filled the room as Nate walked in through the broken front doors, disguising himself in a simulated Super Saiyan Rose form. With a smirk, he decided he'd put on a small show to intimidate the bad guys and test his abilities at the same time.

"Oh, is this colour not beautiful?" He recited in a perfect rendition of Goku Black's British-like voice. "If I had to give this a name, I think it would be Rose. Yes... I am the Black Rose!"

He struck a righteous Goku Black-style pose and grinned deviously at the group of targets. With a swift motion of a set of afterimages, all the guns vanished right out of the crooks' hands into his own. One unlucky punk tried to hit Nate from behind, only to be met with an energy spike rammed through his sternum. Nate turned his head to the side a little and looked over to the one who triggered his counter technique looking at the life going out of his eyes.

"Such a shame. Then again, Superman's been merciful on you cowardly and superstitious lot. I, on the other hand, won't be..." he grumbled keeping the persona.

With a flick of his hand, he flung the body to the wall shaking off the blood of his hand.

"Anybody else want to try? I still want to get my hands on the leader. Bastard interrupted my coffee break!" he spoke aloud, challenging the robbers.

Instead of talking or trying to attack him, they pushed the leader of the group out in front of Nate and bolted.

"Oh, you moth-GAH!" The leader said Nate had a grip on his throat using a basic form of telekinesis.

"Hey "Frank", stop hitting yourself!" Nate teased slamming his fist into the leader's stomach.

"Ugh!" "Frank howled before Nate did it again.

"Jeez, are you sure you're a superhero?" Lois said flinching.

"Do I fucking look like Superman?" Nate said to her before turning to "Frank" "Stop hitting yourself!"

Nate punched Frank again even harder until Nate flung him out of the broken doors and into a police car.

"You're the one hitting me!" Frank said muffled and in pain.

"Au contraire, dumbass, you brought this upon yourself," Nate said coolly walking out without a care in the world.

With the police handled, the Black Rose waltzed out saying, "That was easy."

"I know. However, I don't approve of you killing one of them." A feminine voice called from behind him. He cocked his head and turned to see Supergirl sitting on the bank's sign just above the entrance.

"So, Supergirl's in her older uniform. I actually prefer her later one." Nate thought before floating up to meet her at eye level.

"Can't I say, I'm concerned about your approval, blondie. Mortality's subjective, anyway." Nate said brazenly returned to his normal form dropping the accent.

"So, you're the one that driving my cousin up the wall. The infamous Nate." Supergirl said crossing her arms.

"Guilty as charged, Miss In-Ze," Nate said coolly.

Supergirl had a bit of wary look at him referring to him by her Kryptonian name but remembered that Diana mentioned that he, his "parents", and now Diana, herself, had a form of divination to them. They knew most of their secrets.

"Please, call me Kara," Supergirl said offering her hand.

Nate took it and said, "Nate. I guess this is our first team-up. Too ba-"

An explosion cut him off as a spaceship, the size of a yacht, crashed into the streets, and everyone watched curiously. It opened and out came someone Nate wanted to immediately make a smear on the ground. Out of the ship, came flying out a Caucasian giant of a man on a chrome plated motorcycle. From the motorcycle came a shout so loud and obnoxious that it could be heard even above the roar of the motorcycle.

"YOOLOOOOOO JOHNNY TEST!"

Nate cringed at the sound. With a loud crash, the manchild leapt from his motorcycle before performing a trip flip in mid-air while his disco-ball inspired motorcycle crashed into Lois's car, causing an explosion that sent shrapnel flying everywhere.

"Oh, come on! I just got it waxed!" Lois cried.

"My balls!" cried the man who got shrapnel in them.

"My cabbages!" screamed the poor vegetable stall vendor.

Johnny dropped to the ground and his boots hit the pavement with a great crash before he stood to his full height, platinum-plated and engraved desert eagles already in his hands. The giant muscled blonde man struck a fencing pose with one arm extended outwards and another held aloft in the air above his head and fired with each of his hand cannons, killing two more men but leaving Supergirl and Nate entirely unharmed. He wore a heavy blue leather, a black muscle shirt with a radioactive symbol, green cargo pants, biker boot, and flaming hair so bright it hurt to look at. This was Johnny "YOLO" Test, a sixth rank warper who was a bounty hunter. Before he even spoke, he whipped out a boombox to blare his obnoxious rocked theme song. All the way in Gotham, Alex felt a shiver and felt like he was insulted at the same time. With the song done to the relief of the crowd, he spoke. The tone made those born in Gen Z want to strangle and millennials felt insulted.

"It is I, bros and dudettes, Johnny YOLO Test, the most epic bounty hunter in the multiverse! I have come to meet this world, my stadium for my newest TV show! Johnny Test: Wasted Worlds! Where I come and completely fuck shit up!"

Supergirl and Nate flew down to confront him with Nate snarling at him.

"Oh whoa, bro. I got another warper here to revel with. What's your name, little man?" Johnny said taking off his aviator sunglasses.

"Nate…Nathan Cephon." Nate said with a hiss.

"Never heard of ya, you got to be new," Johnny said. "Probably don't even have a bounty yet."

"Oh, I will have one after I kill you," Nate said only for Supergirl to catch his fist.

"Nate, don't!" She said sternly.

"Oh, come on! This guy will probably kill us all! He's under the same rules as me, okaa-san, Alex, and Aunt Diana." Nate spat.

"Don't be ridicou-GUH!" Supergirl said before a bullet tore her right shoulder.

The source of the bullet came from a chrome plated pistol in Johnny's hand which glowed green. Nate recognized the bullet type immediately as electro-plasma. Supergirl reeled in pain as Nate got her up.

"Electro-plasma. Got to love it, tears through people like butter, including pesky Saiyans, Ice-jins, and Kryptonians." Johnny said smugly. "I rather injure a fine fly honey like you, but you know, I got to-"

Nate slapped the pistol out of his hands getting it to skid right near Lois's feet.

"Rude," Johnny said as he snapped his finger.

The gun vanished from Lois's hand and back into his before putting it back in the holster. Nate was healing Supergirl to fix up her shoulder and got the bullet out.

"Ok, so he can harm me with bullets. That's new." Supergirl said with a sigh. "But it's just one pistol."

That's when he whipped a gatling gun out of hammerspace aimed at the two and his cocky grin never left his face.

"It's time for the explosive round….as in these rounds explode." Johnny said before yelling, "CUE THE MUSIC!"

 _ **(Cues: OMM OST 02 – Get Smashed)**_

Bullets flew at him as Nate and Kara had to fly and weave for dear life at the cost of having those explosive bullets blow up a few people, cars, and whatever was in the way. With a well-placed Death Beam, it sliced the gun in two as Johnny had to toss it to prevent himself from being caught in the explosion.

"Not cool, bro. Those bullets are expensive and hard to come by in any galaxy!" Johnny said cracking his knuckles.

"Supergirl, take my hand, swing me, and throw me at that ape!" Nate said. "Please!"

Taking his arm, Supergirl spun hard and fast before throwing him down towards Test.

"Rushing Devil Crash!" Nate said as his fist glowed with a pink ki. "Hey, asshole! Hope you like being a smear on the ground!"

Despite coming at high speeds, Johnny dived under and caught Nate by the leg citing he was "too slow, bro.".

"Oh fuck!" Nate said before Johnny smashed him on the ground on his back getting Nate to scream out in pain.

Johnny stomped on him with his boot before aiming that pistol at Nate's neck.

"Game over, bro," Johnny said. "Any last, words?"

"Branded Pain!" Nate said as his hand seared a fierce heat before grabbing Johnny's left leg getting the big bro to wince in heat. Kara came down using heat-vision to heat up the gun for Johnny to drop it before decking him through a man's crappy car and tumbling onto the ground.

Kara called Nate up right away asking if he was all right, and Nate wiped off a bit of bleed off the side of his mouth.

"I've been worst, but we need a better venue to have our date," Nate said teasingly.

"And there's that ego of yours," Kara said with a sigh.

"How about after we deal with this asshole? We go get lunch wherever you want."

Johnny leapt out of the rubble and crashed down right in front of the teens now having powered gauntlet to ready another. An afterimage saved Nate from Johnny, but Kara was not so lucky. She got the full brunt of Johnny's "Super Manly Uppercut" causing the gauntlet to fire concussive rounds right into her jaw. The force of it sent Kara flying before Nate caught her mid-air.

"You all right?" Nate asked.

"My jaw hurts," Kara whined. "And this guy is seriously annoying."

Kara got up to fly on her own and Nate had enough of this guy. Cupping his hands to his side, he heightened his ki.

 _ **(Cues: Bowser's Rage / King of the Koopas (Paper Mario) - GaMetal (2011) (3:23) onward)**_

"Listen to me, In-Ze. Distract him with your heat vision, just for a little while." Nate said telepathically to her.

"KA…ME…HA..ME…" Nate said as blue ki formed in between his hands.

Kara had flown down firing her heat vision at him using hit and fly tactics keeping him occupied. Johnny was getting more annoyed with her and caught her by the cape before grabbing her skull. Before he could squeeze, Nate teleported to right in front of his face flaring up to Super Saiyan Rose.

"HA!" Nate said firing square in his face.

Johnny screamed at the energy wave sent him up into the sky dropping Kara in the process. The blast kept going until he was out of sight.

"Oh, thank god, it's over," Lois said sighing with relief.

 _ **(Cues: Undertale OST – You Idiot)**_

The panting Nate helped Kara to her feet. Both were glad that they got out of that alive only for Johnny to land back on the ground slightly brunt up but alive and able to still move.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" Nate and Lois yelled at the same time.

Johnny was no longer looking so cocky as more enraged. Johnny raised his hand and the dropped pistol was back in his hand and aimed at the two.

"Bro, I was going to beat you two into submission, but I think I will put your head on a pelt on the foot of my bed, and use the girl as a sweet bedwarmer," Johnny said with a growl.

"I doubt that I'll let you get near her!" Nate said getting into a fighting stance despite being drained.

Johnny revealed what appeared to be a familiar glowing stone slyly tossing it. It flew under Nate's legs and skidded to a stop under Kara's. The "stone" split open to reveal green glowing chains that restrained Kara electrocuting her as she tried to struggle. Nate turned to face her only for Johnny to sneer

"All made of electro-plasma, move and I'll give the command to make it fatal," Johnny said with his gun at the back of Nate's head. "Game over, kid."

CLICK! By some miracle, the gun jammed giving Nate the needed split second to form the Aura Slide to swing sideways and slash his stomach with the glowing hand blade.

"Guh!" Johnny screamed as blood spilt from his heavy wound.

He fell to his knees coughing up blood as Nate had a dark look in his eyes. The music shifted to something foreboding and the people realized it was not for Johnny.

 _ **(Cues: Mortal Kombat X OST – Fatality Theme)**_

Nate punched Johnny into the ground leaving a small crater before turning to the device causing Kara pain. Walking up, he smashed the core with his foot, freeing Kara. He put the unconsciousness Kara into Lois's hands before walking back to Johnny who was staggering to his feet. SMACK! Nate backhanded him hard enough to break his jaw and have him stagger back. Nate catches Johnny with a small, invisible energy sphere shot from his index finger that dug into his wound. Nate had been eerily silent the entire bout until now.

"I won't let you leave with your life," Nate said in a blank and low tone.

Raising his arm upward, Nate controls and pulls Johnny high into the air with telekinesis. Johnny was screaming, "YOOOOOOOOOLLLLOOOOOOO JOHHNNNNY!"

Finally, Nate clenches his hand into a fist, detonating the bastard's ki and causing him to explode in the air. And so was the end of Johnny "YOLO" Test, at least until his body hit the ground still alive. Nate did not waste a second to use Hakai to erase him when Johnny could not resist and absorb his Flames of Creation. Nate panted heavily as he returned to base form, but he was finally glad he's gone. Kara even seemed to wake a bit rattled but healing at the very least.

(Music Ends)

"Never been that pushed that hard before, and my uniform's ruined," Kara said twitching from the shocks.

"I can fix that. Warper Edit." Nate said using the basic warper technique to alter Kara's outfit.

The uniform was changed into her later one that looked a lot closer her later one, the blue long-sleeved midriff-baring top with the "S" and cape, the red and yellow skirt, and matching boots. Kara's brunt hair was even fixed back to its normal colour but was a bit longer.

"I think you did more than fix her clothes," Lois said handing Kara a mirror.

"Well, I don't know what say. This is certainly an improvement, but you owe a new hairband though." Kara said right as Luthor and Mercy arrived.

"Excuse me for a moment, Lady Supes," Nate said vanishing with rapid movement to right in front of Johnny's ship before the duo got out of the car. "I'm sorry, but I can't and won't let you take this."

"Oh really? Guarding it for the League take it?" Lex said with her arms crossed and Mercy cracking her knuckles.

Nate's response was to laugh hard to wipe a tear away.

"Fuck no. I'm not with the League, not like my aunt. I'm a bit too… grey for them." Nate said with a sneer. "But I won't let you take it."

"And why not?" Lex said glaring at the teen.

"You'd use it to continue your eternal dick measuring contest with Superman," Nate said crudely.

A couple of snorts and chuckles came around as even Mercy was trying not to be seen chuckling. Nate slickly picked up and twirled the fallen chrome-plated pistol. Before he could retort, a portal tore open and out came a couple of Order representatives with Gilda von Gyra and Bat-Mite. Despite his ego, one of the ground rule Misa beat into his head was "don't bite the Order's hand that feeds you". A bit of fear on his face, he bowed.

"Elite Councilwoman Gyra, Elite Councilman Bat-Mite, how good it is to see you," Nate said in a shaky voice.

This got eyebrows raised considering Nate showed no fear of the League or Luthor but to these guys. Lois was wondering what they had on him to make him grovel like that.

"So, you've murdered your first warper," Gilda said in a stern voice. "I bid you my congrats."

The crowd was confused to that remark.

"What? Why are you here?" Nate asked confused himself.

"Every warper has a bounty. It's basically like One Piece where even good warpers have bounties." Gilda said calmly as an Order rep stepped forward.

"Nathan Cephon, for the slaughter of "Flaming Dead Horse" Johnny YOLO Test, you are to be rewarded his bounty of 0.8 million." The Order rep said tossing the teen a capsule. "Also, his things are yours to use."

"And on whose authority can you do that?" Luthor demanded.

The Gyrados Kemonomichi whipped her hair around and faced him. However, it's Bat-Mite that speaks for Gilda.

"Higher than the president of this country, higher than the U.N., higher than this universe. A level most will never know. Don't test us, Luthor. You don't want to end up in another universe where Superman will be happy to burn you alive with heat vision." Bat-Mite said darkly lacing Warper's Will in his words.

Despite being an imp, his tone was just intimidating enough for Lex to back off to let Mercy handle things.

Mercy had her Tommy gun to which the imp rolled his eyes. Gilda snapped her fingers subtly performing Rain Dance causing the weather to rain.

"You think rain is going to stop me from putting holes in you?" Mercy said taking aim.

"No. But this will! Thunder!" Glida said her body glowed yellow and sparked.

A large surge of electricity shot up from her body into the sky. The clouds rumbled and shot an even bigger lightning bolt crashing on Lex and Mercy frying them extra crispy for a few seconds.

"I stand corrected." Mercy said before collapsing.

Gilda turned to Nate giving him the standard warning that now that he's killed another warper, Nate will receive a bounty of his own and his family may get an increase to theirs. She bid him goodbye before the group left through a portal to the 4th Dimension. The moment they left, the rain cleared up and it was all sunny again.

"Might as well see what this asshole left behind," Nate said entering the ship.

"What about Luthor?" Kara asked.

"Who gives a fuck?" Nate said nonchalantly.

"I do," Kara said. "They're still people."

Nate sighed, trudged out, and reluctantly healed him at her request. Nate's thanks came in the form of a gun butt to the face from Mercy.

"What was this for? I healed you." Nate said rubbing his black eye.

"Mercy, we're leaving," Luthor said as he staggered up.

"You got lucky this time." Mercy said as the two walked back to their limo and departed.

Nate was livid, but the smile on Kara's face tempered it somewhat. Nate decided it was best to take the ship out of the city and Kara followed along. As the teen flew off, Lois came to a realization. She could have Nate fix her car!

"Damn it!" Lois fumed. "I should have had him fix my car!"

* * *

Due to Kara's suggestion, Nate carried the ship to the Kent family farm in Smallville, but far enough from the home. As the two landed, Nate was rubbing his black eye bemoaning his inconsistent powers.

"I'm glad that you listened and helped them," Kara said warmly. "Trust me, Luthor's a total jerk. But I wanted to test you to see if you had that spark of a hero. And you do when I pull it out of you."

"So, can we deal with the ship now, Kara?" Nate said opening up the ship.

Kara nod and the raid began. They find a case full of electro-plasma bullets and a small cache of firearms.

"I'll pass these to okaa-san and Alex, at least some of them. I'd rather not have the League take warper weapons." Nate said putting them together in one pile.

"Fair enough, but what about the beers?" Kara said finding cans of them in the cooler.

"We could drink them later," Nate said dismissing the beers before finding a stash of video games. "And I found me enough games to make my weekend."

"He also had plenty of posters of superheroines in skimpy outfits," Kara said uncomfortably, with one of her in her hands.

Nate tore it off and into shreds despite secretly wanting that poster because he did care about Kara just a bit more. Kara roasted the rest with heat vision.

"Well, there's the ship itself. I think I'll keep it for myself. I remember Alex ruined his old ship, so he'll find it useful." Nate said getting to the pilot's seat.

Flipping on the ignition, he got it airborne and Kara took a seat next to him. Nate was an enigma and Diana had mentioned that this power of his, this divination Diana now had, was essentially limitless in potential.

"Hey Nate, you mentioned a better venue for our date?" Kara said with a small smile. "I think I may want to cash in on that."

Nate had some ideas.

* * *

 _ **(Cues: Super Mario World Game Over LoFi Hip Hop Remix)**_

Night had fallen, and Alex, Misa, and Diana were sitting on top of the roof of their home. They hadn't seen Nate all afternoon, and Misa started to worry when she couldn't sense him.

"Any idea where he could be?" Diana asked.

"He's not in the universe. If he was, I could have sensed him. And you hear that Superman's looking around for Kara." Alex said catching himself.

"I sensed some crazy energy earlier, but it seems it was another warper on the planet. Thankfully, Nate dealt with him. God, he was annoying." Misa said. "I hope I never hear YOLO ever again."

"It's nearly 11 at night, where are-" Diana said as a portal open with a ship coming out of it.

It's gaudy plating changed to a toned down and reasonable chrome colour with a black skull painted on it. Misa perked up, sensing Nate and Alex raised an eyebrow to why he sensed Kara on the ship with him. As the ship landed, the hatch opened. Empty beer cans spilt out as Nate and Kara stumbled out, clearly intoxicated.

"I'm home…sorry I'm late, guys." Nate said with his speech slurred. "I just took Kara out on a date in another universe. I got us a new ship, but I already registered the name as…the Chrome Crush."

"Knowing the secret is so freeing, I feel like I'm as light as air," Kara said floating about.

Diana, Misa, and Alex sensed that they had another warper on their hands, and Alex facepalmed.

"How are we going to explain this to Superman?!" Alex said. "This couldn't possibly get worse."

"Then you're going to have to explain why I have Kara hickeys," Nate said woozily before passing out in the pile of beer cans.

Kara tumbled down from the air right on top of him passing out as well. Alex paled looking down at the two sleeping and drunk teens.

"Superman's going to kill us," Alex said.

"Aw, they look so cute together." Misa cooed at the cute scene.

"Wait, Kara's about 19… at the moment. This could get ugly." Diana said.

"Oh fuck!" Alex swore. "Now we got this to worry about! All right, allons-y Misa, let's see if there's any beer left. Might as well have one last drink."

* * *

In a secret location, a group was reviewing the footage from the cameras in the city. Murmurs of concern and worry floated around, while one woman in the back of the room calculated that this 'Black Rose' could potentially be a bigger threat than Superman himself. She reached for her phone and dialled in.

Amanda Waller was a woman who saw herself as a patriot who will do whatever it takes to keep the country safe. She cared nothing for the cost, as long as she got the job done.

"This is Waller," she said with a blank, yet dark tone. "Find the Black Rose. He will be ours," she spoke, sending her orders to her soldiers and researchers.

Doctor Emil Hamilton came into her office with a solemn look. "Going after a boy? I'm not sure I'm alright with this."

"You will do your job, Hamilton, Or do you want Superman or Batman to know your dirty little secret?" she replied snarkily.

Doctor Hamilton silently grit his teeth and walked out.

"I always get what I want." Waller said as she looks over a picture of Nate's Rose form.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: -Yoshi3000- It's funny because, by JLU, she should be called Superwoman. Heck, probably even earlier considering Superman had her with the Kents for three years back in S: TAS. (Technically, she was in stasis longer than Superman making her chronologically older than him anyway))**_


	10. Bonus - Dark Dayz

_**Bonus Chapter - Dark Dayz**_

 _ **( Note: This is a few days after Nate's "Death". How it affected his world. A short-ish filler chapter for those who like that sort of stuff.)**_

It was a sombre day as the teachers of Longford Academy informed their students on the matter of the passing of Nathan Smith. The one who was hit hardest of all had been Alan. They had known each other for 7 years, and so the pain of loss was greater for himself than anybody else. Inside his chest, he truly felt hollow. For the first few days after Nate's death, he refused to eat.

Scott felt guilty for not walking Nate home or at least taking him down the pedestrian path instead of the double-laned roads between the school and Nate's Foster care home. Naturally, an inquiry was set into motion by the Saint Eileen's Foster Care service and the police. The matter was deemed a "Hit & Run" case after discovering that the car had disappeared after killing Nathan. He had died on impact, the back of his skull and spine both crushed.

Craig had made jokes on how "The faggot deserved it," and "God struck him down for dating Alan." These comments did not go down well with any of the other students, and he became the most hated person in the school soon after. Some people even picked fights with him for his insensitive comments and crude speech.

Callum set up a small memorial just outside the school's gates for Nate. Many of Nate's friends had cried after hearing Callum's small speech on valuing those close to you. He tried his best to hide his grief, but after Nate's death, he lost his passion for football and moved onto art, embroidery and sewing.

Barry and Karen were given 6 weeks off from their jobs with paid leave from Saint Eileen's. Karen had taken it badly, as she truly cared for Nate like he was a son she wished she had. Barry had taken the loss in his stride, but when he went home to his wife, then the tears of regret began to pour down his aged face. He had wished that he hadn't always been so serious with Nate's teasing and bald jokes. He wished that they could have been friends instead of just himself being Nate's legal guardian.

3 weeks after Nate's death, Alan was in the hospital. He had lost that spark of life in his eyes, and his arms riddled with angry red lined scars...


	11. 8 - Showdown (Pt 1)

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nate and Alex. Yoshi3000 owns the Warper Multiverse idea. We work together. Neither of us owns Justice League, Death Note, or any of the characters.**_

 _ **( A/N: Yoshi3000: Ah yes, Waller. Personally, a character of reason in the DCAU. It's a shame in the other verses she's a bit more of a total scumbag with reason. At least here, she had some more morals. So, we're having Nate and Waller faceoff. We're going to do some development.) **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Showdown of those of Twisted Justice! (part 1)**_

Nate grunted and groaned as he got up from his bed, popping his bones and working the kinks from his back. He rubbed his eyes as he slid off the bed and lazily headed towards the shower while leaning against the wall for support to keep himself upright. Things were alright in the shower as the hot water seemed to wash away the aches of yesterday, whilst also sobering him up some. After drying himself off and dressing in a red flannel shirt and greyish black jeans with black Converse trainers, he headed out to enjoy the sun.

Meanwhile, Supergirl was being lectured by Diana and Misa about responsibilities she now had in being a warper along with her relationship with Nate. The poor girl was blushing up a storm as Misa gave her 'The Talk'. Somehow, Kara felt that Barbara was going to get a kick out of this. Diana was going to chip in only for Kara to raise her hand.

"I had enough. This hangover is racking my skull enough already." Kara said.

"You do know Clark is going to be furious when he finds you like this? Or how you are even going to explain your relationship with Nate?" Diana asked with her arms crossed.

"Firstly, he won't find out," Kara said adamantly.

Alex lazily walked up having overheard the girls.

"Why not cram him in a time chamber 'til he's closer in age?" Alex suggested. "His birthday's coming up anyway."

"Time what-now?" Diana said before Misa shoved Alex a portal gun.

"Go on ahead. Just be quick about it." Misa said as Alex shot out a portal before going out and dragging Nate into it.

"Let me go, old man!" Nate said before they disappeared into the portal.

Three minutes later, Alex returned tossing out an older Nate. Puberty hit like a bus and he was just under Alex in height even having a bit of stubble. His outfit was different having a black hoodie, blue and white converses, and grey jeans with a pocket chain.

"Here we go, one seventeen-year-old Nate," Alex said dropping Nate on his butt.

"Do you know how boring it was that void, _Father_? You could have entered in with me." Nate said crossing his arms.

"And be stuck with you alone for three years? _Hell no_." Alex thought glad he did not end up in that can of worms.

"I'm going to the bathroom, then going out. If something happens, call Kara." Nate growls out before walking away.

In the bathroom, Nate used a small amount of his ki to incinerate any facial hairs he had from his time inside the chamber. He applied some facial cleansing cream and then some aftershave. He roared in rage and agony as the aftershave kicked in while Alex shivered in his seat. He donned his hero wear after using Warper Edit to alter it to his new size before heading out. Nate had gone off to the darker parts of Gotham to take out the local drug dealers. What he didn't notice though, was that Waller had a team of her soldiers following him since he left his house.

Nate snapped his fingers, creating a small spark. He fed the spark some magic and conjured a flame in his palm with a smug smirk on his face. "Elemental magic is my favourite," he chuckled darkly before blasting the drug den's door off with a fireball.

Thirty-five men came into the main hall of the warehouse, all with loaded weapons aimed at Nate, who had his face hidden by the darkness around the entrance.

"You'd think people would invest in lasers." He groaned out.

He decided that now was the best time to test his new abilities. He felt the air and focused. He held out his palm and felt the space between his hand and the guns. He imagined the space filled with invisible chain-like links and splayed his hand out. A massive, shimmering ripple in the air coursed through the warehouse as the guns were blown away, some destroyed, and the thugs all knocked to the floor. The result caused Nate to smirk.

"I think Elemental magic may be my favourite weapon next to Ki attacks…" he mumbled before tasers were fired into his back by the soldiers who decided to ambush him.

"Motherfucker!" Nate screeched having been caught off-guard.

Nate was in pain but whirled around grabbing the cords to return the favour.

"Thunder!" Nate said electrocuting the pair of soldiers only for more to appear. "Shit!"

Nate jumped through a window before taking to the skies only to see choppers with RPGs aimed at him. Using Instant Transmission, he teleported directly to Misa only to find the house under attack.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Misa said blasting soldiers left and right.

"Hey, that's mine, prick!" Alex said using a hi-speed lariat to send one soldier through the wall. "Nate, did you piss someone off?!"

"I swear I didn't. I didn't even get to prank Luthor or the Legion of Doom yet." Nate said smacking another mook with a frying pan.

"Well, let's find out." A towel-clad Diana said dragging in a beaten female soldier.

That soldier had the misfortune of running into Diana while she was in the shower. She saw heaven before Diana smashed her face in.

"All right, who sent you?" Misa said with a kitchen knife up to that mook's throat.

"Waller….Amanda Waller."

"Oh great, I almost forgot about Camdus," Alex said rolling his eyes. "And it's under the government's keep so we can't just destroy it."

A nearby explosion broke the silence and Misa peered out to see they were surrounded and grenade launchers were aimed at them. Alex put his hand on the house and used Instant Transmission to teleport the entire house dragging the fallen soldiers with them.

"Uh...Waller. We lost them…" One soldier said calling her boss from a walkie-talkie. "The house vanished."

"How in the hell does that happen!?" Waller screeched. _**"Find it! NOW!"**_

Elsewhere, the house reappeared with everyone shaken up but alive.

"Alex, where did take us?" Misa asked.

"Themyscira," Alex said nervously.

"You what?!" Diana hissed. "Are you insane?"

"Cadmus has no authority here, and it's not like they can find us!" Alex said making a valid point.

"Yeah, but you did teleport us right in the middle of the place," Nate said looking out of the window to see they were surrounded by Amazons.

Diana glared at Alex before going upstairs to get dressed as she knew that explaining this was not going to be easy.

"Come out of there, or we will destroy this building and execute its occupants!" roared the leader of the Amazon patrol unit.

"You've gotta be shitting me…" Nate quietly groaned to himself as he prepared to come out first.

* * *

 ** _( A/N: Yoshi3000_ _Frankly, chopping this one into parts allows everyone to get some content this month. I've been quite the busy person this month. Well, do enjoy.)_**


	12. 9 - Showdown (Pt 2)

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I own nothing but Nate and Alex. Yoshi3000 owns the Warper Multiverse idea. We work together. Neither of us owns Justice League, Death Note, or any of the characters.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Showdown of those of Twisted Justice! (part 2)**_

Nate frowned as the Amazonian women surrounded both himself and his home. He stared down the commander of the patrol unit and smirked. "You think attacking me will be a good thing? You'll be attacking Diana's adopted nephew, and therefore, Queen Hippolyta's grandson. I dare you. Come and have a go, if you think you're hard enough." he taunted as he made a hand motion that dared her to try and hit him. The commander shifted her spear in her hands while she contemplated calling his bluff. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Nate move until she was seeing sparkles and stars.

Nate grinned as he put down his left hand from his swift boxing jab to her face. He winced slightly when he saw that he busted her nose. Seeing the results, he decided to put salt in the wound with a very specific taunt. He moved in careful steps until he was standing next to her bruised face, and crouched down until his face was near to hers. "You got knocked the fuck out!" he said with a cackle.

The warpers in the house all facepalmed as they watched his display of power over the Amazon commander, and his ruthless sucker-punch.

"My mother isn't going to like this." Diana groaned.

"No, I won't." said a voice behind Nate. Nate quickly jolted from his crouched position to face the voice of Hippolyta.

"Don't do that! Dammit, woman! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he complained as he held his chest.

"Diana, care to explain why you brought 2 men onto our island? I can sense the one inside, and this one claims to be your nephew?" The queen asked in a soft tone.

"Nate is being hunted," Diana said solemnly. "Due to his power, a group known as Cadmus has set their eyes upon him."

Hippolyta took the information in as best she could as Diana began to explain that the family she is living with are Celestial-like beings.

'This is going to be a long day," Queen Hippolyta thought grimly to herself.

* * *

"It seems that a human has set eyes upon one of my favourite children," said Gyra as she watches events play out on the monitor in front of her chair. "It seems that the council may have to bail young Nathan out of this. If he over-reacts, the results could be catastrophic," she notes as she prepares to make some calls to other council members before departing via a portal.

* * *

To say Waller was furious was an understatement. Her best soldiers taken down with little to no effort, her target vanishing, along with his home, and now the Justice League were alerted of her attempt to capture Black Rose. Waller had to think fast of how to make this look justifiable, but among the few things, Cadmus could stick him for was murdering the aliens. Even then, they could not exactly say Nate was a danger considering all he beat up was criminals. Even with the murder of that one bank robber, Waller knew that to the public this appeared an overdoing.

"This can't get any wor-" Waller said as a bright green portal formed in the war room.

Out came Gilda von Gyra on her own this time glaring down Waller, and Waller was about to call for backup only to get choked with telekinesis.

"Everyone who's not this woman, leave now," Gilda said sternly. "I need to talk to her alone."

The staff scattered out of the room as Gilda refused her.

"Who the hell are you?" Waller said.

"Gilda von Gyra, Elite Councilwoman of the Order of Reality. Nate, like Alex, Misa, and now Wonder Woman are my charges. You made the mistake of trying to harm the child." Gilda remarked.

"But he's a danger…" Waller said as Gyra rolled her eyes.

"And trying to kill him for you to experiment on him will make it better. Sadly, for you, he has right under the Order. We're a lot higher on the authority beyond this planet. As long as there are warpers on this planet, our authority is valid. Seeing that Wonder Woman lives here and isn't likely to leave the planet, you're screwed." Gilda said with a lecturing tone. "So, let me warn you, leave me to do my job of dealing with him."

Gilda would leave, but not before giving Waller one last look saying, "I suggest you not be here where Nate tries to find you. You would not want Cadmus ruined, don't you?"

Gilda left, and Waller was left on the ground wide-eyed. Her aura still giving Waller the shakes despite the fact she already left.

* * *

After a training session with the Amazons, Nate had finally reigned in control of his energy spikes. His power was no longer in constant overflux. He breathed deeply as he began his focus on two targets...

General Wade Eiling, and Amanda Waller who controlled Cadmus from the shadows.

Diana was about to speak to him, but he vanished in a burst of static sound. She knew what he was after.

* * *

Eling was a simple man, but a man who hated heroes and anyone stronger than himself. As far as he was concerned, anyone who had power on par with gods was too dangerous to live. This was the exact reason he sent his best hunting squad after the boy called Nathan. Someone so young with so much power, and no morals or ethics; a dangerous Wildcard that the League had been keeping under their protection. He truly despised them and their kind.

He sat on his leather sofa, and slowly sank in while relaxing to the sound of classical piano music.

But...

Suddenly, the door to his home was blasted off its hinges by an unseen force. Quickly moving for the shotgun beneath his desk, he took aim for the entrance to the living room. He saw nothing, until a loud burst of static noise rung in his ears.

"We have business to discuss." a voice dripping with venom spoke eerily from behind the terrified five-star General.

He swung around quickly, and released 2 shots from his double-barreled shotgun, only to see a figure clad in black casually sidestepping the shots like they were nothing.

"This ends here, Eiling. Goodbye." Suddenly, a fist rips right through his sternum and comes out through his spine, severing the column, and shattering the sternum and ribs, and rupturing the lungs. The hand withdraws, spraying blood everywhere.

"One down... One bitch to go..." Nate says quietly to himself. While leaving the room, one would notice him whistling the faint tune of 'The Girl From Ipanema'.

* * *

Amanda Waller had sat at her kitchen table with her coffee in hand and the papers scattered about the table. Nate was a wild card and Amanda couldn't leave it like that. Despite her distrust of him, she at least knew that Superman had a strong moral compass. Plus, this one's powers clearly showed a high level of instability. It did not help that Nate just up and aged three years in a day. She had for called the attack on him and was hoping he would be captured by their best and brightest, or at least contained so that he couldn't hurt anyone else. She refused to just bend the knee to Gyra's will and allow such a monster to remain free. These 'Warpers' were too big of a risk. She had a duty.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Amanda turned to her front door which was kicked open. Now Waller's home was kept a top secret, in a secluded place, and with heavily armed guards around the area. But that did nothing to stop him.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Waller thought bitterly.

"Waller, you made a grave mistake attacking my home and my parents." Nate seethed hoisting Waller up telepathically. "Now, I'm going...

"To let her go, to let me talk to her," Diana said coming in behind.

"But..." Nate said only for Diana to glare at him. "Fine..."


	13. 10 - Aftermath & Judgement

_**Disclaimer: Neither myself, nor Yoshi3000 owns Death Note, JLU, or any copyrighted products. We own our OCs and our original items/products. Yoshi3000 owns the Warper Multiverse idea. All rights to respective owners! **_

_**( Note: 3 guesses why I put that 'Uldren Sov' Destiny 2 Easter Egg in there. -AlexCephon) **_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Aftermath & Judgement**_

Waller was furious. General Wade Eiling was executed in his own home by the monster known as Nathan. According to reports, Nathan's hand sliced through the ageing general's bones like a hot knife cutting through butter. Adding insult to injury, Wonder Woman had stopped Nathan from killing her but swore that if she ever came after him or his family again, the Justice League will not save her from the wrath of the young boy's righteous anger. The most powerful being on the planet and the Justice League let him roam free. This was cause for serious concern.

"Mister President, I urge you to press for the arrest of that Nathan boy for the murder of General Eiling! Even if he's sponsored by the league, that shouldn't excuse his actions." she pleaded to the president of the United States over the phone. All she got in response was a tired sigh and a rather depressing reply.

"I'm sorry Waller, but that boy has immunity. He's covered by beings far above our own laws. If we tried to take him to trial, it would be like trying to get milk from a rock. I spoke to the Head Councilwoman Gilda von Gyra earlier, and she told me that he has legal immunity above human standards. We cannot do anything against him unless he sexually assaults another one with the same immunities." the President spoke from his end of the line.

"So, he's just allowed to do whatever he wants?!" she growled out. "I can't believe the gall that brat has!" the CEO of Cadmus screeched in rage as she smashed her phone. She took a few deep breaths before returning to her seat. Somehow, she will get that boy...

* * *

Elsewhere, Joker had Harley tied to a lamppost outside of his hideout, bound by rope, rusty iron chains, and duct tape. He grew tired of her pleas to let her find the boy she calls Nate. What angered him though, was that she told him that the boy would punish him for everything he's ever done. He beat her many times over, but left her breathing and alive; after all, she was useless to the clown prince of crime if she was dead.

Apparently, that boy had become friends with the Justice League. Maybe if he were to make Harley his hostage...

He didn't get the chance to finish that train of thought as the wall of his hideout suddenly exploded inwards with purple energy vaporizing the debris the moment it touched the strange energy. After the Light faded from the explosion, only purple fog remained.

"I told you a Nova Bomb would blow the wall out. And you said that I wasn't strong enough..." a voice spoke behind the purple haze.

Peering through the smoke, he noticed four figures standing together, but only one he recognized; Wonder Woman?!

As he turned to make his escape, his face met with a sparking fist, owned by Nathan. Joker was down.

"You show off too much," Alex said as he picked up the knocked out Joker and bound him in chains that were forged in the heart of a Dwarf Star leaving the clown prince in unbreakable Star Chains.

"And you splurge too much." Nate retorted as he walked over to tear the bindings off of Harley.

"Can we just get this over with? I don't feel right being around here." The Amazon princess cut in.

The two boys grinned, before vanishing in a burst of static with Harley and Joker in tow.

"Boys..." Misa groaned, face-palming.

"Don't you know it," Diana replied, getting a giggle from the blonde idol.

* * *

After safely getting Harley to the Cephon home, which had now been re-moved back to where it once was, Nate dragged Joker off to take him into custody. Alex stopped him for a moment, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You remember what to do, right? No more escapes from Arkham. Show them that Joker isn't IN-sane; he's SUPER-sane. He knows his world isn't real, so he doesn't care about destroying it, or killing people, because he doesn't see them as real." Alex said in warning before letting Nate go. Nate nodded and vanished in a burst of static noise.

A trail had soon come for the Joker, and this time Nate had bunkered down to the study the law. It was there they found a law serving as a technicality. Batman was rather flabbergasted to learn he could openly testify under the guise of Batman due to a little-known law that allowed for vigilantes to testify hiding their true identities. The Joker was still laughing throughout thinking he'd get away, but then Harley came up to the stand for her testimony. She put on a grand act playing the victim and getting the sympathy of the jury. Joker realized that she may be crazy, but she was still a damn good psychologist.

"Ok, so Harley testified? Big whoop." Joker thought smugly. "I can get out of this."

And then more of Batman's rogue's gallery came to testify and so did Lex Luthor who had an axe to grind with the crown. In the end, the trial had taken a week, and that Saturday a verdict was reached. They all rose.

"Ahem, due to the pervasive testimony of the Bat-family, we've settled on the death penalty." The judge said pounding his gravel.

The Joker dropped as Nate jumped up on the table doing a 'Macarena' victory dance with a smug grin on his face. He respectfully did it silently, but nobody could fault him for doing that.

"Bats?" Joker asked weakly.

"Out of my hands," Batman said walking away. "I'll pay for a nice grave."

Joker hoped to try escaping Death Row, but Nathan stopped hid hopes there. "When you see that bastard Uldren Sov, tell him that Ace sent you." He promptly shot the Joker between the eyes with the Ace of Spades handgun he kept in his jacket before walking out of the courtroom.

"We saved you taxpayer's money. You're welcome." Nate said with a dark chuckle, waltzing out of the courtroom with Harley and Diana in tow.

Batman was not even mad knowing if Joker did get into Death Row, he'd try to escape. With the Clown Prince of Crime, Gotham had a temporary bout of peace just for everyone to celebrate the Joker being gone. There was much dancing, drinking, and all around good cheer.

* * *

The day after, Nate walked out of his room and lit a candle in front of the small memorial of Cayde-6. Cayde was a man that Both Nate and Alex respected, and Nate felt that at least some justice was served this week. He put his hands together in silent prayer in front of the small memorial shrine, not knowing that Diana, Kara, and Harley were all watching him pay his respects to the fallen hero.


End file.
